Elscarlet
by Komuri
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la El Gang perteneciera al mundo de Fairy Tail y terminaran unidos a este?, ademas de que ambos pelirrojos empezaran a sentir algo uno por el otro. entra y descubrelo. El romance no sera muy empalagoso y el fic se basa en las peleas mayormente.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail y Elsword pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Hiro Mashima y KoG.**

Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos numero 1 de todo Fiore, un peligroso, destructivo, aturdidor, molesto pero sobretodo divertido y cálido gremio seguía en su día a día con sus peleas innecesarias y concursos de bebida, cierto grupo en especial estaba sentado en una mesa discutiendo por insensateces o porque alguno de ellos andaba en ropa interior o habían destruido algún edificio en una de sus misiones, este destructivo y pequeño grupo de magos no se esperaba que alguien tan destructivo y molesto como ellos se uniría a su pequeño círculo para aumentar la diversión…

"Oe cabeza llameante ¿donde está Erza?" Grito Gray Fullbuster un chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros, vestido con una gabardina blanca, pantalones verdosos, y botas negras enfocando su vista sobre un peli rosa de su estatura con ojos del color del Ónix, una especie de chaleco alargado con la manga izquierda larga hasta muñeca y sin nada en el brazo derecho que llevaba un bufanda que parecía tener escamas llamado Natsu Dragneel. "A mí no me grites princesa de hielo" grito Natsu mientras aplastaba su frente contra la de Gray dándose ambos una mirada de odio. "No te hagas el idiota y contéstame pirómano" dijo gray con el seño fruncido, Natsu solo se empezó a hurgar el oído con su dedo meñique mientras intentaba no mirar a Gray. "Creo que ya debe estar por llegar con Lucy, dijeron algo sobre ir a relajarse y comprar porquería femenina –Natsu bajo la mirada para ver a gray con una expresión plana- Stripper" Antes de que ambos pudieran ponerse a pelear una chica hermosa de cabellos carmesí, cuerpo delgado y voluptuoso, ojos marrón oscuro que llevaba una falda azul con botas hasta la rodilla y una armadura en su pecho con el símbolo de Fairy Tail grito "Natsu ¿qué dijiste sobre porquería femenina? Y Gray, creía haberte dicho donde iba esta mañana, no me estabas escuchando cuando te lo dije ¿cierto? "–Erza Scarlet conocida como Titania, el hada más hermosa de Fairy Tail, los miraba con un aura asesina y sombras en su cara- "E-E-Erzaaa!" Gray y Natsu gritaron al mismo tiempo con una expresión de horror en sus rostros. "Pensé que les había dicho que debían llevarse bien" Erza grito –Natsu y Gray se abrazaron alrededor de los hombros y pusieron cara de ser los mejores amigos- "Que dices Erza si somos los mejores amigos" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. "Bien, así me gusta" comento la pelirroja. "AYE SIR" Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras un gato azul con alas y que puede hablar llamado Happy se burlaba de ellos con una pata sobre su boca. "Erza no creo que tengas que ser tan dura con ellos" dijo Lucy Heartfillia, una maga de cabellos dorados y cuerpo esbelto pero de grandes proporciones dijo mientras salía de su lugar detrás de Erza.

"Oe Gray, tus pantalones" Dijo con voz calmada y sin moverse de su sitio la borracha de pelo castaño de Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona. "MIERDA! Otra vez no" dijo grito gray con sorpresa ya que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se quito la ropa quedando solo en sus bóxers, extraño habito que siempre ha tenido."Oye llamitas préstame tu bufanda para taparme que no consigo mi ropa" dijo gray con total seriedad. "ESTAS LOCO CUBO DE HIELO! Aléjate a más de 1000 metros de mi bufanda" dijo Natsu, más bien se le escapo solo-"Eso es imposible idiota, estamos en el mismo equipo" Dijo gray levantando una ceja- "Tch! Valla mierda" dijo Natsu irritado- "De todas maneras, ¿para qué me buscabas Gray?" Comento Titania- "Bueno quiero ir en una misión, pero quería ir con el equipo porque aunque la paga es enorme tiene toda la pinta de ser extremadamente difícil, soy fuerte pero no idiota" Dijo Gray tragándose su orgullo- "HA! Debilucho" fanfarroneo Natsu mientras gray simplemente lo ignoro- "De todas maneras suena interesante, cual es la misión y cuál es la recompensa" Dijo Happy el gato azul.

**Este es el primer chapter de la historia se que es realmente corto pero es solo que quería mostrar al Team Natsu antes de empezar en serio con esto, es mi primer fanfic espero que lo disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 HORAS DESPUES**

"Aun no puedo creer que hayamos aceptado este trabajo, no me gusta lidiar con secuestradores y mucho menos de niños pequeños, NATSU! Deja de vomitar todo el suelo" Dijo Lucy mientras se bajaban del tren en la ciudad de Clover, el lugar de donde se mando la petición. "Lucy recuerda la recompensa, 5.000.000, lo que significa 1.000.000 Jewels para cada uno, piensa en cuantos meses de renta podrías pagar por adelantado y no tener que hacer tantas misiones de emergencia en las que seguramente Natsu terminaría gastándose toda la paga en reparaciones" Celebraba Erza con signos de dinero en sus ojos y poniendo cara de gato. El Dragon Slayer de fuego se sintió algo ofendido por esto pero prefirió tragarse sus palabras antes de que Erza hiciera se las hiciera tragar por las malas, Natsu trago saliva al pensar en eso. "Por hoy deberíamos buscar un lugar donde poder dormir, un hostal sería buena idea, de todas maneras pienso que deberíamos obtener información sobre los secuestradores mediante la persona que envió la petición a Fairy Tail, solo la enviaron a Fairy Tail así que supongo que confían en nosotros para que hagamos esto rápido y sin problemas, aunque dudo que podamos hacerlo sin destruir algunos edificios con Natsu aquí" Dijo el mago creador de hielo mientras caminaba por las calles de Clover con su equipaje que es bastante pequeño a comparación del de Erza que parece un edificio, solo para ganarse un puñetazo de Natsu en la mejilla. "Oye bailarina sobre hielo, cuida tus palabras o te derrito el trasero" Grito el chico de la bufanda con sus manos alzadas en forma de regaño, cuando Gray se levanto para devolverle el golpe a Natsu se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por la gente de Clover. "Esta me la debes cerebro humeante" Murmuro Gray apenas audible. "Oe chicos podrían dejar de pelearse y venir, creo que he conseguido un buen hostal" Dijo Happy el gato azul volador mientras sacudía una pata sobre su cabeza. "Bien hecho Happy" Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. "AYE SIR" Grito el gato mientras mordía un pescado que le dio Natsu como recompensa, ¿de dónde lo saco? es uno de los misterios de la vida que nunca serán resueltos.

El team Natsu entro al hostal, comprobaron que las habitaciones fueran de su gusto y pagaron por la más grande de todas para quedarse todos en una misma habitación, para disgusto de Lucy la que quería una para los chicos y una para las chicas. "No te preocupes Lucy, no dejare que Gray te espié mientras te bañas, solo yo puedo hacer eso" Natsu le dijo con voz baja a Lucy ganándose una patada voladora de Lucy que lo lanzo contra la pared y haciendo que esta se sonrojara. "Se gggggustan" Dijo Happy con una risa malvada y una pata cubriendo su boca para hacer un sonido de ronroneo solo para tener el mismo destino que Natsu.

"Gray, tu, Happy y yo iremos a ver al cliente para tomar datos adicionales, quiero terminar con esto esta misma noche si es posible, no quiero arriesgarme a que estos tipos se larguen con esos niños" Erza dijo mientras apretaba su mano recordando su pasado como esclava en la Torre del Cielo. "Oí Erza y yo ¿por qué tengo que ir?" Dijo Happy con el seño fruncido. "Happy tienes que venir por si nos cruzamos con problemas para que vuelvas de inmediato volando y le digas a Natsu y Lucy donde estamos, además así le das un poco de tiempo solos a estos tortolos" Dijo Titania con una cara picara y maliciosa, Natsu y Lucy solo dejaron salir un chillido y se quedaron fríos viendo a Erza con ganas de matarla. "Bueno ya es hora Erza, terminemos esto lo antes posible para poder dormir en paz, ese viaje en tren me dio sueño" dijo Gray con exasperación.

En frente de una casa que parecía bastante común estaban parados Erza, Gray y Happy sobre la cabeza de Gray algo que odia hacer porque Gray suele congelarle la cola. "Hmm este es el sitio donde nos dijeron que estaría el cliente, al parecer es una especie de organización pequeña pero eficaz que está detrás de cualquier criminal a gran escala en Clover y siempre llaman a gremios de confianza para terminar los trabajos más difíciles" Dijo Erza con cuidado de no ser escuchada por media cuadra. "Entonces tiene sentido el tipo de edificio, deberías entrar tu, yo me quedare afuera vigilando y Happy estará sobrevolando en busca de alguien sospechoso ¿te parece bien Erza? Dijo Gray con un tono egocéntrico, confiado en su idea. "Me parece bien" dijo Erza sin más y abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con 2 hombres y una mujer de apariencia cansada –supongo que han estado trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche todos estos días- pensó Erza. "Soy Erza Scarlet, maga clase S de Fairy Tail, he venido a buscar más información sobre el trabajo que nos encargaron para intentar terminarlo lo antes posible" Dijo Erza con voz mandona. "¿Puedo ver su marca, señorita?" Murmuro con una voz cansada el hombre con aparentemente la edad más avanzada ya que tenía algunas arrugas y el cabello gris, Erza simplemente le enseño su marca y el hombre asintió con la cabeza. "Bien señorita Erza ¿es usted la única que envió Fairy Tail para este trabajo? No es que dudemos de su fuerza pero esto puede ser muy complicado, estamos lidiando no solo con secuestradores sino que tienen niños jóvenes en su poder" Dijo la mujer de alrededor de unos 30 años baja y de cabellos extrañamente morados. "Somos más cautelosos que eso, somos 5 en nuestro equipo pero estamos dispersados por seguridad aunque tenemos maneras de contactarnos rápidamente, preferiría no reverla la ubicación de mis compañeros si no les importa" Dijo Titania con voz firme. "Está bien me parece lógico" continuo el hombre mayor "Aldo, el mapa por favor" la otra persona busco dentro de unas pilas de papeles antes de darse vuelta, era un hombre joven no mayor de 19 con cabello ligeramente largo y negro, bastante alto. "Aquí esta la ubicación del lugar donde los secuestradores mantienen a los niños cautivos hasta que tienen suficientes y se largan a otro lugar para no llamar la atención demasiado" dijo el joven mientras le entregaba el papel a Titania "Además procuren tener cuidado de no destruir el sitio al menos hasta que no hayan sacado a todos los niños de allí, según nuestras cuentas deben haber unos 20 no más de 30 niños en ese lugar, tengan cuidado Fairy Tail" dijo el chico con voz triste. "Entonces me retiro, volveremos mañana con el objetivo cumplido" dijo Erza mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la pequeña casa. "¿Todo bien Erza?" pregunto Gray. "Si, todo bien, Happy baja ya, debemos ir a por Natsu y Lucy" ojala no estén de cariñosos cuando entremos" Dijo Erza riéndose mientras los 3 se marchaban al hostal.

Ya en la puerta del hostal Erza, Gray y el felino azul entraron sin tocar la puerta para encontrarse con Natsu parado en la ventana quemando papeles y comiéndoselos. "Oh, al fin llegaron, esto esta aburrido con Lucy bañándose desde que se fueron, se demora horas en el baño como siempre" gruñó Natsu. "Ya voy chicos solo dejen que me vista" grito la rubia desde el baño. "Bueno que tienen, ¿haremos esto hoy mismo o qué?" pregunto Natsu intentando salir de su aburrimiento. "Si, el lugar donde están estas basuras parece ser en las afueras de Clover en un edificio subterráneo que se usaba para almacenar vinos de los viñedos que había en Clover, pero al desaparecer los viñedos, quedaron vacios, vamos a ir apenas Lucy salga del baño" al Erza terminar de decir esto Lucy salió del baño para que Erza tuviera que explicarle la situación otra vez y de paso remarcarles a todos que es lo que harían, básicamente seria entrar y patearle el trasero a todo el mundo al estilo Fairy Tail, ni siquiera Erza tenía ganas de aplicar un plan muy elaborado a sabiendas de que Natsu igual arruinaría todo. "Me gusta, estoy encendido" dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa estúpida. "Vallamos y terminemos con esto" dijo Lucy mientras los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza. Ya en los alrededores del lugar notaron que había un grupo de guardias afuera y uno de ellos parecía estar haciendo un fuego con magia, así que asumieron que eran magos y no simples secuestradores. "Natsu, Gray, hagan lo suyo" murmuro Titania, ambos solo sonrieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el sitio. "Oe oe ¿qué cojones es eso?" gritó uno de los magos guardias mientras veía un enorme camino que parecía ser de… ¿HIELO?, de el salto un joven aspirando gran cantidad de aire inclinándose hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante para lanzar un poderoso rugido hecho de llamas. "**KARYU NO HOKO!" **grito Natsu mientras en el suelo debajo de el apareció Gray con sus manos en posición para crear su magia.

"**ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!**" sacando un cañón hecho de hielo y disparándolo en la misma dirección que el rugido de Natsu, el impacto de ambos ataques saco de combate a todos los magos que cuidaban la entrada. Erza y Lucy aparecieron junto con Happy luego de esto. "¿Saben algo? Ustedes siempre se la pasan peleando pero son un excelente equipo" Erza menciono con una sonrisita solo para que Natsu y Gray se vieran las caras y chocaran puños, algo poco usual. "Bien es hora de entrar" dijo Lucy, los magos de Fairy Tail entraron al edificio revisando habitación por habitación lugar por lugar, pateando traseros, con ellos se encontraba Virgo, el espíritu celestial de Lucy con forma de una chica guapa de pelo rosa oscuro, delgada, ojos azules y con un vestido de mucama, también con una actitud algo masoquista, capaz de abrir agujeros en cualquier lugar y así poder abrir las habitaciones cerradas. Al llegar a una gran habitación con mesas donde parece ser que los magos de este grupo ya que no son un gremio ni siquiera un gremio oscuro pasaban el tiempo libre, notaron que había niños amarrados con cadenas en sus muñecas y sucios. "Así que aquí están, Lucy comprueba su salud y cuéntalos, Gray congela las cadenas, Natsu rómpelas, ahora" Erza comando. Luego de hacer esto volvió a preguntar "¿Entonces Lucy?" "Son 27 niños y según ellos no falta ninguno, no están tan heridos pero no han comido en días y están deshidratados, hay que irnos de aquí y llevarlos con las autoridades de Clover" dijo Lucy con calma, Erza solo asintió y comando para que todos salieran, al llegar afuera del edificio se encontraron con un hombre alto de músculos enormes, una cicatriz bastante grotesca en su cara que se interponía en su camino. "¿Donde creen que van con mis juguetes? magos de Fairy Tail" dijo el hombre con una voz increíblemente burlona. "Natsu, Gray, Happy, ustedes saquen a los niños de aquí yo peleare con él, si se quedan probablemente destruyan algo y no quiero tener que dejar parte de mi paga aquí, Lucy, Virgo y yo nos encargaremos" dijo Titania con un guiño, Gray y Natsu se fueron refunfuñando con los niños porque ellos querían pelear. "Valla mierda" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Vuelvan aquí críos estúpidos" grito el hombre amenazador, para empezar a correr en dirección de Natsu y compañía convirtiendo su brazo en roca pura, Erza se percato de esto y se abalanzo contra el gigantesco hombre re-equipándose. "**KANSO: RENGOKU NO YOROI**" Erza cambio a su armadura del purgatorio y con un fuerte golpe de su arma freno al gigantón. "Tu pelea es conmigo" dijo Erza con voz firme empujando su arma con fuerza y obligando al hombre a retroceder. El hombre enfuriado por esto empezó a gritar un montón de palabras inentendibles y empezó a transformar todo su cuerpo en roca y hacerse un poco más grande. "Te aplastare, TITANIA!" el hombre dejo salir un rugido pero cuando se disponía a atacar a Erza…

Un grito extraño se escucho desde detrás del hombre. "Oe Ruler, al fin te encontré después de tanto buscarte, supongo que es hora de que te patee el trasero de una vez por todas, ya no escaparas" Erza giro su cabeza para ver a la persona que gritaba, los ojos de Erza se agrandaron al darse cuenta de que el joven era muy similar a ella, cabello tan rojo como la sangre, ojos del mismo color, pero lo raro eran sus facciones, ojos afilados, colmillos largos -¿será un Dragon Slayer?- pensó Erza comparándolo con el tipo de rostro de Natsu, Gajeel o los otros DS, también era muy delgado y no tan alto, unos centímetros más bajo que ella, su cabello era largo y por los lados parecía medio rapado dejando ver unas líneas negras, atrás llegando hasta su espalda baja en una especie de cola de caballo sin atadura, dos aretes en forma de espada y un collar similar, llevaba ropa negra con rojo, parte superior apretada, inferior ancha y con mas armadura, en las manos guantes negros hasta la mitad del antebrazo, en su espalda llevaba una espada roja con un bifurcación en el medio, la cual tomo y apunto hacia el gigantón.

"De aquí no te vas sano y salvo Ruler es hora de pagar" el gigantón se puso nervioso al ver al chico e intento correr hacia el otro lado pero al girarse se vio cara a cara con el joven el cual tenía unos pequeños rayos naranja que parecía eléctricos alrededor de sus piernas, Erza se sorprendió al ver la velocidad del chico. "Te dije ya que no te puedes escapar de mi Lightning Step, esto termina aquí Ruler" el chico apunto su espada hacia el hombre ahora reconocido como Ruler y grito "**SWORD BLASTING" **invocando unas espadas hechas de lo que parecía ser magia en su espalda y con un movimiento de desliz apareció detrás de Ruler dándole la espalda a este mientras las otras espadas seguían su camino y golpeaban a Ruler quebrando todo su cuerpo de piedra y regresándolo a su cuerpo normal, mostrando que se rompió algunas costillas y se desmayo del golpe. "Bueno, y por cierto quienes son ustedes, no deben ser enemigas ya que estaban peleando contra Ruler" dijo el joven girándose y al ver a la hermosa Titania sus ojos se agrandaron y le pareció muy familiar su cara. "Nosotras somos magas de Fairy Tail, no hacía falta tu ayuda pero muchas gracias de todas maneras ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto Erza haciéndolo sonrojar por alguna extraña razón. "Mi nombre es Elsword, se podría decir que soy un cazador de recompensas, ese tipo siempre se me escapaba justo el mismo día que llegaba a donde se encontraba, lo he perseguido por meses" dijo Elsword mientras se rascaba la cabeza "¿Puedo saber sus nombres?" más que pregunta fue una orden, lo que hizo que Erza levantara una ceja pero de igual manera le contesto. "Yo soy Erza Scarlet, la rubia es Lucy Heartfillia y ella es Virgo, uno espíritu celestial de Lucy" Erza dijo con tranquilidad. Elsword se quedo viendo a virgo por unos segundos antes de guiñarle un ojo y casi susurrar "atractiva", Virgo simplemente agacho la cabeza en forma de reverencia y gratitud –que tía mas rara- pensó Elsword, un momento, el nombre de la chica de cabello rojo volvió a pasar por su cabeza. "Dijiste que te llamabas Erza ¿No es así?" cuando Erza asintió con una cara confusa Elsword sintió que su mundo se detenía pero se lo sacudió y pensó en algo rápidamente. "He estado buscando un gremio al cual unirme, he escuchado de Fairy Tail antes, según tengo entendido que son muy destructivos y sus miembros hace lo que le da la gana ¿Es eso cierto? Elsword pregunto con una sonrisota. A Lucy le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza al darse cuenta de que todo lo que dijo Elsword era cierto y confirmo lo que pregunto. "Bueno entonces ¿Puedo Unirme? Elsword pregunto sujetando su espada en su extraña y pequeña funda detrás de su espalda aunque su espada es muy grande. "Pues puedes venir con nosotros el maestro seguramente te deje entrar dependiendo de que vea en ti" dijo Titania haciendo que Lucy sonriera y que Elsword levantara los brazos gritando "**Bring it on**".


	3. Chapter 3

**2 HORAS DESPUES EN EL HOSTAL**

"Al fin un trabajo con buena paga y no tuvimos que gastar nada en reparaciones, soy rica" gritaba Lucy como loca por toda la habitación. "Oe Erza quien es este tío raro, sus ojos me dan mala espina" rugió Natsu, a todos les corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza y le gritaron al unisonó "Pero si son iguales a los tuyos IDIOTA!".

"Estas buscando pelea, cabeza rosada" dijo Elsword furioso. "Oe idiota ¿qué dijiste?" grito Natsu para lanzarse con Elsword en el suelo a darse golpes como locos. "ALTO!" Grito Erza haciendo que Natsu se levantara y se escondiera detrás de Lucy, Elsword simplemente se levanto y se quedo viendo a Erza con una cara de sorpresa.

"Tiene el mismo carácter que ella también" murmuro Elsword, Erza solo se le quedo viéndolo y dijo "¿Quien?" Elsword se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado e intento cambiar el tema, dirigiéndose a Natsu y Gray para presentarse y expresar sus intenciones de entrar a Fairy Tail. "¿Que tan fuerte eres?" pregunto Natsu con un tono aburrido. "Lo suficiente para derrotar al tipo con el que estaba peleando de 1 golpe" dijo Erza antes de que Elsword contestara y Natsu se alegro. "Genial, estoy encendido, pelearemos al llegar el gremio… Elsword" dijo Natsu desapareciendo todo su aburrimiento anterior, Elsword simplemente enseño los dientes y dejo salir un "haha". "Deberían irse a dormir ya, regresaremos mañana temprano a Fairy Tail, yo iré mientras a buscar la recompensa e informar de todo al cliente" dijo Erza dándose cuenta de Elsword simplemente se dejo caer en un sofá ya que no habían más camas, se giro en sus talones y se largó.

–Ese chico es muy raro, pero parece buena persona, lo malo, es que será más destrucción en las misiones. ¿De qué estaría hablando cuando dijo que le recordaba a "ella"? esta vez se la deje ir pero tarde o temprano le preguntare, como sea, se ve confiable, fuerte y ¿guapo?-  
E

rza se sonrojó y se abofeteo mentalmente al pensar en eso dejando salir un "Sigh" al llegar al lugar Erza informo de la situación cobrando la recompensa y volviendo al hostal con signos de dinero en los ojos, al entrar vio que todos estaban dormidos y re-equipo en su pijama para tirarse a dormir en su cama, pero no se dio cuenta de que Elsword la miraba desde el sofá con un ojo abierto.

** DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL TREN DE REGRESO A MAGNOLIA**

Lucy estaba sentada lado a lado con Natsu el cual estaba por vomitar y casi desmayado por su enfermedad por movimiento, en frente estaban Erza y Gray, de espaldas a estos en el asiento de atrás se sentaban Happy y Elsword, al parecer a Happy le caía bien Elsword porque tenía una actitud muy Natsu, y le gustaba entrenar constantemente para volverse más fuerte, a diferencia de este que nunca entrena. Happy le contaba historias de peces deliciosos y como prepararlos mientras Elsword solo lo miraba con babas saliéndole de la boca. Fue un viaje no muy fuera de lo común, Erza se paso todo el viaje pensativa y esto lo notaron Gray y Lucy, pero prefirieron no decir nada – ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el maniaco de las espadas el que Erza este así de pensativa? - pensó Gray, llamando así a Elsword por sus aretes y collar y que todo lo que le contaba a Happy eran historias de espadas antiguas y poderosas.

El tren se detuvo y todos empezaron a caminar vía Fairy Tail, a Elsword le pareció raro que Natsu se haya recobrado de su enfermedad por movimiento tan rápidamente pero simplemente lo ignoro, mientras le quitaba la vista de enzima al ver que se detuvieron y darse cuenta de que estaba en frente de un enorme edificio cercado que parecía más bien un castillo pequeño, se emociono y pregunto lo obvio.

"¿esto es Fairy Tail?" Erza le respondió "así es, recuperamos nuestro antiguo edificio con el dinero que obtuvimos después de ganar el Daimatou Enbu" Titania sonrió felizmente, al empujar las enormes puertas del gremio y entrar todos voltearon a ver quiénes eran, "ESTAMOS DE REGRESO" gritó Natsu.

"AYE SIR!" exclamo el gremio entero antes de percatarse que con ellos venia alguien que nunca habían visto, la mayoría no le dio importancia y volvieron a beber y pelear, el Team Natsu se dispersó a lo suyo, Gray a ser acosado por Juvia, Lucy se fue a hablar sobre libros con Levy, una chica bajita y muy flaca, de cabello azul revuelto a la cual le encanta leer libros, estaba hablando con Gajeel, El Dragon Slayer de hierro, un tío duro con el cabello largo y negro, y lleno de piercings por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos eran rojos y estaba con un gato negro llamado Pantherlily, Happy y Natsu se fueron a pescar y guardar su recuerdo de cada una de las misiones con Lucy, esta vez era la toalla que uso Lucy en el hostal, Natsu dio una sonrisa pervertida y se largó, solo quedando Elsword y Erza la cual hizo una seña a Elsword para que la siguiera al bar donde estaba Mirajane Strauss, una hermosa maga con un cuerpo similar al de Erza, albina y con ojos azules. "

Mira-san ¿se encuentra el maestro?" preguntó Erza. "MASTER!" grito Mira, segundos después un enano medio calvo con cabello solo a los lados de su cabeza con un gorro extraño y con pinta de anciano callo sentado sobre el bar. "Hola hola ¿qué sucede Erza? Dijo el maestro de Fairy Tail alegremente.

"El es Elsword, nos ayudo en la misión sin darse cuenta, es bastante fuerte y se quiere unir al gremio" dijo Erza, el maestro pensó por un segundo que no podía ser ningún enclenque a pesar de su apariencia si la gran Titania de Fairy Tail lo reconoció como fuerte. "Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, soy el maestro de Fairy Tail, en este gremio aceptamos a todo aquel que se quiera unir de corazón y que no tenga malas intenciones, puedes unirte pero primero dime ¿Por qué quieres entrar?" pregunto el pequeño maestro, Elsword pensó su respuesta por un segundo dándose cuenta de la poderosa aura del maestro y noto que se daría cuenta si le mintiera, así que tomo aire cerrando los ojos y contesto con sinceridad.

"En este gremio se encuentra alguien que me recuerda a una persona muy importante para mí, además, hay tipos fuertes para luchar y volverme más fuerte con el fin de volverme a encontrar con esa persona" los ojos de Erza se entristecieron al darse cuenta de que Elsword tampoco tenía un pasado feliz a lo que Makarov solo dijo rascándose la barbilla para luego extenderle la mano a Elsword.

"Hmm, veo que respondiste con sinceridad aunque no fuera fácil decir eso, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail son como mis hijos, y tu acabas de pasar a ser uno más de ellos, bienvenido a Fairy Tail mocoso" Elsword se alegro con esto y siguió a Mira la cual le hacía señas desde detrás de la barra para que la siguiera.

"Es hora de ponerte la marca de Fairy Tail, ¿donde la quieres y de qué color?" Elsword no dudo ni un segundo en responder "Aquí y de color negro" dijo Elsword levantando un poco su ropa y señalando a la parte derecha superior de su pecho, casi en el hombro, Mirajane le coloco la marca y al Elsword soltar su camisa revelaba la mitad de la marca en su pecho por su pechera sin mangas y la otra mitad de escondida debajo de esta.

"Gracias Mira-San" dijo Elsword ganándose una sonrisa de Mira y volviendo a donde estaban Erza y el maestro. "Bien Erza Scarlet, ahora que soy oficialmente un miembro de Fairy Tail quiero retarte a un duelo delante de todo el gremio incluyendo al maestro" grito Elsword confiado en sí mismo, los ojos de todos se agrandaron y se quedaron con la boca abierta observando a Elsword incluyendo al maestro, Erza simplemente sonrió y contesto. "Acepto tu duelo, esto será interesante" ganándose la misma respuesta facial de Elsword.

"Entonces es oficial, vamos todos al patio de Fairy Tail, hagan sus apuestas porque hoy tendremos un duelo" dijo Makarov emocionado por ver los poderes del mocoso, todo el gremio empezó a caminar hacia el patio entre gritos y haciendo apuestas mientras buscaban un lugar donde pararse en el patio.

"Este tipo está loco para retar a Erza, ¿es que quiere morir?" "Yo apuesto a Erza, ganara de seguro" "si seguro le dará una paliza al mocoso" era lo único que se escuchaba entre los miembros de Fairy Tail que tenía muchos magos nuevos que entraron luego de que FT gano el Daimatou Enbu, esto último lo escucho Elsword y grito. "QUE NO SOY UN MOCOSO! TENGO 17 AÑOS" todos lo ignoraron y volvieron a sus apuestas. "Hmm no lo sé, hay algo misterioso en ese tío, yo apostare por el" dijo Gajeel mientras se paraba al lado de Levy.

Con Elsword y Erza ya preparados en medio del campo de batalla Makarov hablo. "Muy bien mocosos, esta será una batalla interesante, den lo mejor de sí, yo decidiré cuando parar la pelea, o si veo que alguno de los dos no puede continuar la detendré también declarando al ganador, EMPIEZEN!".

"**Bring it on**" se pudo oír de la boca de Elsword el cual tomo su espada con la mano derecha y se movió corriendo con una velocidad impresionante hacia Erza, la cual ya sabía que este era muy rápido así que re-equipo una espada y detuvo el ataque de Elsword –algo anda mal, la última vez que lo vi pelear fue mucho más rápido y esos extraños rayos aun no están por ninguna par.- Erza fue sacada de sus pensamientos al notar que Elsword nunca uso su mano izquierda y la empezó a mover hacia Erza cuando un destello amarillo y una runa con 3 puntas parpadeo apareciendo otra espada de la nada, Erza reacciono rápido y soltó su mano derecha de la espada re-equipando otra y deteniendo apenas el golpe de Elsword, ambos empujaron con fuerza y saltaron hacia atrás, Erza ahora podía ver la espada con claridad, Era plateada, con el centro rojo y unas figuras doradas enroscadas en esa zona, de doble filo y con curvaturas que la hacían una hermosa espada, un segundo después la espada desapareció en el mismo destello del que salió.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail pensaron lo mismo, "KANSO" (Re-Equipar) muchos miembros de Fairy Tail dejaron escapar un murmuro, pero el maestro se dio cuenta de que esto era distinto. "Así que también puedes usar magia de re-equipar, Elsword" dijo Erza con un tono de voz desafiante a lo que Elsword solo movió su cabeza de lado a lado. "Te equivocas Titania, ¿alguna vez has escuchado del casa recompensas conocido como Infinity Sword?" dijo Elsword. "Así que tu eres el Infinity Sword, el mago que puede invocar una infinidad de espadas a voluntad, pero si no me equivoco la principal es esa que sacaste hace unos segundos" dijo Erza alegre por tener un rival digno y un nuevo poderoso miembro para Fairy Tail. "Valla, así que incluso aquí me conocen, no sabía que era tan famoso, haha" dijo Elsword riendo "continuemos con esto Titania".

-Esto se acaba de poner interesante- Pensó Erza cargando un ataque contra Elsword.

Erza Re-equipo en su armadura de la estrella de la mañana "**KANSO: MYOJO NO YOROI**" la cual le da la habilidad de disparar poderosos rayos de energía con dos espadas gemelas, Erza apunto sus espadas hacia Elsword y antes de que pudiera disparar este empezó a correr alrededor del patio y noto que mientras mas corría aparecían unos extraños rayos de energía y una luz salía de el haciéndose mucho más rápido mientras más corría.

"Este es mi **Lightning Step** me hago más rápido mientras más corro" dijo Elsword mientras esquivaba los rayos de Erza, pero se distrajo hablando y Erza apareció de un salto cerca de él disparando un enorme rayo de energía, sabiendo que no lo podría esquivar Elsword movió su brazo izquierdo en dirección contraria y de la runa en su mano salió una espada invocada con una cuerda de apariencia mágica en su mango "**HARSH CHASE"** esta se clavo en el suelo lejos y Elsword tiro de esta para detener su carrera y esquivar el rayo.

"Nada mal Erza, pero soy más rápido que esa cosa" en un destello de rayos Elsword apareció delante de Erza apuntando su espada normal hacia ella y dejando salir un ataque que Erza ya había visto. "**SWORD BLASTING" **Erza no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que defenderse con sus espadas pero la explosión que dieron las espadas mágicas fue suficiente para agrietar las espadas de Erza así que no le quedo más opción que dar un salto antes de que Elsword pudiera atacar otra vez desde su espalda y re-equipo en su armadura de la rueda del cielo.

"**KANSO: TENRIN NO YOROI**" en el cuerpo de Erza apareció una armadura gris con alas muy reveladora. "Si no te puedo dar desde el suelo que sea desde el aire" grito Erza haciendo que aparecieran 200 espadas alrededor de ella y las apunto hacia Elsword preparándose para lanzarlas. "Erza te dije ya que no eres la única que puede invocar espadas aquí" Elsword dio un salto haciendo que en su mano izquierda apareciera su espada llamada Corlunga, girándola y clavándola en el suelo haciendo que apareciera un enorme sello mágico en el suelo y que de él empezaran a salir espadas hacia arriba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Erza lanzo sus espadas. "**BLUEMENBLATT" "RAGE CUTTER" **gritaron ambos mientras la increíble cantidad de espadas chocaba con fuerza en el aire, una de las espadas de Erza logro hacerle un corte en la mejilla a Elsword y una de este rompió las alas de la armadura de Erza obligándola a re-equipar para no caerse.

"**KANSO: HISHO NO YOROI" **dijo re-equipándose en su armadura voladora la cual irónicamente no sirve para volar sino para moverse mucho más rápido y le permite dar saltos en el aire usando magia "**SONIC CLAW**"Erza se movió a toda velocidad rebotando de lado a lado en el aire y terminando detrás de Elsword habiéndole dado unos pocos cortes pequeños ya que este fue capaz de bloquear y esquivar la mayoría, Elsword se giro rápidamente y antes de que Erza pudiera reaccionar levanto su brazo invocando 4 espadas sobre su cabeza y lanzándolas hacia Erza "**SWORD FALL**" la cual apenas pudo bloquear 3 y una le hizo un corte en la pierna.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban con la boca abierta de par en par porque no podían creer que ese moco le estuviera dando tanta pelea a Erza y parecía que no iba con todo, incluso el maestro Makarov y Laxus, el Dragon Slayer del rayo mago de clase S estaban sorprendidos.

"Debo admitir que no pensé que fueras tan difícil de golpear, Infinity Sword" dijo Erza entretenida por su pelea. "Ha! tampoco lo haces nada mal Titania" Elsword volvió a su pose de batalla esta vez invocando a Corlunga en su mano por adelantado. "¿Qué te parece si llevamos esto al siguiente nivel? Dijo Elsword ganándose la respuesta de Erza "Ven".


	4. Chapter 4

"**MAELSTROM RAGE**" Grito Elsword lanzando una espada hacia Erza y de esta salieron muchas más haciendo remolino de espadas que atrapo a Erza en medio pero esta con habilidad y velocidad rechazo todas las espadas cuando vio una oportunidad salió del remolino y cargo contra Elsword que estaba parado en su sitio con las piernas extendidas y su espada extendida hacia abajo con su mano izquierda al lado de esta.

"**PHANTOM SWORD**" Elsword tiro hacia arriba dejando salir a Corlunga y otra espada gigantesca hecha de magia detrás de su espada normal, o al menos eso aparenta ser, con esto bloqueo el ataque de Erza usando a Corlunga y luego dio otro ataque con su otra espada el cual Erza rechazo antes de darse cuenta de que la espada invocada copio los movimientos de Elsword y la ataco siguiendo a este, Erza dio un salto giratorio hacia adelante cayendo detrás de Elsword y dando una patada a su rodilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, pero antes de que Erza lo golpeara bloqueó con su espada derecha y golpeó a Erza contra sus espadas con Corlunga lanzándola hacia arriba "**SAGACIOUS COUNTERATTACK**" Al Erza caer se gano una patada en el pecho que la lanzo lejos pero se las arregló para recuperarse antes de dar contra el muro y cambio a su armadura de ala negra "**KANSO: KUREHA NO YOROI**", se lanzó contra Elsword y empezó a batir su espada en direcciona a este "**KUREHA: GESSEN**".

De la espada de Erza salieron dos cortes mágicos, Elsword los bloqueo con ambas espadas pero no notó que detrás de esos cortes venían dos más que lo golpearon de frente, Elsword dejo salir un grito de dolor pero para la sorpresa de Erza ni siquiera se movió de su sitio aunque si se veían los efectos del golpe. "**STOIC**, apenas me dio tiempo de usarlo, con ese hechizo no puedes moverme ni cortarme por unos segundos pero igual puedo sentir dolor Erza".

Está subió la mirada para ver que Elsword golpeo su espada contra el suelo en dirección a ella dejando salir 3 pilares de lava enormes que venían hacia ella "**TRIPLE GEISER**" grito Elsword, Erza solo tuvo una opción, re-equipo en su armadura de adamantino "**KANSO: KONGO NO YOROI**" y coloco los enormes escudos de sus brazos en frente de ella parando el ataque de Elsword, estos dos ya se veían cansados y Erza empezó a notar que su poder mágico estaba bastante disminuido, más de lo que debería. "¿Usas algún hechizo que roba magia?" Preguntó Erza respirando con fuerza, a un Elsword que estaba en un estado similar. "Te diste cuenta eh?, bueno no exactamente robar magia, sino cortar magia, tengo una habilidad que yo mismo llame "**CRUEL SLAYER**" que me permite cortar la magia de quienes corto de vez en cuando, no pasa siempre, solo de vez en cuando, es un hechizo bastante útil" Elsword dijo cansadamente.

Erza decidió que debería acabar esto ahora o se quedaría sin magia así que re-equipo en su armadura del purgatorio "**KANSO: RENGOKU NO YOROI**".

Elsword se sorprendió por la inmensa resistencia de Erza y se lanzo contra ella en un una serie de golpes que duro unos 5 minutos, ninguno de los dos se dio por vencido mientras seguían en el intercambio de espadazos, todos miraban con la mandíbula en el suelo, incrédulos, hasta que ambos no pudieron mas y cayeron al suelo, totalmente cansados.

El maestro Makarov se levanto de la caja en la que estaba sentado. "Declaro esta pelea, EMPATE!" exclamo Makarov haciendo que todos en el gremio vitorearan.

"Excelente pelea, Titania, aunque quería seguir, maldito viejo no debió detenerla" dijo Elsword desde el suelo con lo que le quedaba de energía antes de quedarse dormido. "Tienes razón, Els" Murmuro Titania viendo hacia el cielo desde su sitio.

**1 HORAS DESPUES**

"Hmm jamás pensé que un mago tan fuerte se uniera al gremio tan de repente, decidido, estará en el equipo del Daimatou Enbu de este año" dijo el maestro con emoción y brillos en sus ojos a Mirajane que estaba a su lado detrás de la barra. "Master, se ve muy emocionado, no me diga que está pensando en el dinero que dan al ganador todos los años? " dijo mira con cara de estar molesta, Makarov se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto y sumergió la cara en la jarra de cerveza que tenía en las manos.

"Ah joder, en serio Elsword empato contra Erza?, mierda por qué tuve que irme a pescar?… Bueno no importa, ahora definitivamente quiero pelear contra el" dijo Natsu pasando de irritado a emocionado y empezando a correr directo a la enfermería de Fairy Tail, Mira lo detuvo en el camino. "Donde crees que vas Natsu, Els y Erza aun se están recuperando, no debes buscar pelea con ellos ahora mismo" dijo Mira regañando a Natsu a lo que este se volteo, recogió una silla y giro buscando a Gray. "Bueno no importa, PRINCESA DE HIELO! Ven te pateare el trasero a ti mientras tanto" grito Natsu corriendo hacia gray mientras que este buscaba sus pantalones.

En la enfermería de Fairy Tail en el segundo piso del gremio, se encontraba Erza Scarlet parada en el balcón con un montón de vendas en todo el cuerpo, menos en la cara, por alguna razón Elsword jamás la ataco ahí. –No me esperaba que fuera tan fuerte, tengo que preguntarle a que persona le recuerdo? Voy a salir de esa duda ahora mismo- Erza pensó mientras se metió de nuevo a la enfermería donde estaba Elsword espatarrado en una cama boca arriba y roncando, con una burbuja saliéndole de la nariz, también estaba vendado.

Erza se acerco a la camilla y le dio unos empujones a Elsword para que se despertara. "5 minutos más Elesis". – ¿Elesis? No puedo creer que no se aprendiera mi nombre correctamente- Pensó Erza moviéndolo otra vez, esta vez sí se despertó refunfuñando pero al ver a Erza se alegro y enseño los dientes en una sonrisa.

"Oh, hola Titania, perdón por los músculos lastimados, creo que se me fue la mano" dijo Elsword con un tono de lamento en su voz. "No te preocupes, era una pelea después de todo, además yo tampoco te tuve compasión, así que estamos a mano, por cierto cuando te intente despertar dijiste que 5 minutos más Elesis, ni nombre es Erza, no Elesis" Elsword se dio con la mano en la cara al darse cuenta de que la había cagado, pero decidió contarle a Erza por que se unió a Fairy Tail y quién es esa persona a la cual le recordaba.

"No, de hecho Elesis no eres tu… Es mi hermana" Erza se sorprendió un poco pero se mantuvo calmada y le dijo "¿así que por eso decidiste unirte a Fairy Tail, pero solo por qué mi nombre es parecido al de ella?" Elsword movió la cabeza de forma negativa y continuo "te equivocas, no es solo por eso, eres muy parecida a ella, su cabello es del mismo color, su personalidad es exactamente igual, ella también es un caballero, aunque son muy diferentes también, ella tiene los ojos rojos como yo y amarra su cabello en una cola de caballo, es más baja y con un cuerpo menos formado".

"Es la líder de los caballeros rojos, se fue a una misión cuando yo tenía como 6 años y nunca regreso, aun la busco, por eso me volví fuerte, para poder derrotarla cuando me volviera a encontrar con ella, pero… No sé si sigue con vida, es la única familia que tengo".

Erza no podía creer lo que Elsword estaba diciendo , bajó la cara con tristeza y pensó por unos segundos en esos días antes de llegar a Fairy Tail, sola, después de un momento Erza hablo sorprendiendo a Elsword. "Siento lo que le paso a tu hermana Elsword, y debe ser doloroso para ti ver que me parezco tanto a ella, pero ya no puedes decir que no tienes familia, tu nueva familia es Fairy Tail, aquí nunca nadie te juzgara al menos que hagas algún acto de maldad, puedes confiar en nosotros mientras buscas a tu hermana, incluso después de que la encuentres" dijo Erza alegrando a Elsword girando sobre sus talones para salir de la enfermería, se detuvo justo en la puerta y sin voltear pregunté. "Por cierto, Infinity Sword, por qué nunca me atacaste a la cara?" Elsword simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y le dijo sin titubeos "simplemente no quería dañar una cara tan bonita" Erza no volteo, simplemente se sonrojo y salió del lugar. "Bueno, este lugar no parece tan malo, supongo que podría quedarme por un rato" murmuro el invocador de espadas recostándose en la camilla y viendo al techo.

Erza caminaba en dirección a la barra para hablar con el maestro, el cual no estaba ahí. "Mira-san, donde está el maestro?" pregunto Erza. "Arriba en su oficina" dijo Mira mientras limpiaba algunos vasos, Erza subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la oficina. "Adelante" se pudo escuchar desde dentro de la oficina. "Master, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?" pregunto Erza en voz baja a lo que Makarov simplemente accedió con la cabeza. "¿Que necesitas hija mía?" pregunto Makarov señalando a la silla enfrente de su escritorio para que la pelirroja se sentara. "Tengo que preguntarle algo, Elsword me conto de su pasado y el porqué decidió unirse a Fairy Tail, quiero saber si usted conoce algo sobre los caballeros rojos" Makarov simplemente se quedo en silencio antes de decirle a Erza que le contara lo que Elsword le dijo, Makarov después de oír esto un poco intrigado, le respondió a Erza. "Los caballeros rojos son un grupo de soldados magos especiales que se encargaban de proteger el continente de Elrios, hace mucho fueron enviados a una misión de eliminación y jamás volvieron, se supone que están muertos, eso es todo lo que se" dijo Makarov con tristeza en su voz.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Erza se levantara con la intención de retirarse. "Erza, una cosa más, no se vallan de misión al menos por una semana, recupérense de sus heridas primero, se acerca el Daimatou Enbu de este año y no quiero que se malogren sin necesidad" comando Makarov, Erza asintió con la cabeza y se fue, despidiéndose de todos y largándose a Fairy Hills a darse un baño y dormir un poco.

Elsword se acerco al bar y se sentó en una de las sillas del bar de espaldas a este, explorando el gremio con los ojos buscando a cierta pelirroja sin éxito, cuando sintió que alguien le colocó la mano en el hombro. "Els, buscas a Erza?" Elsword se sonrojo pero afirmo con la cabeza. "Se acaba de ir a su casa" le dijo Mira, Elsword se giro hacia el bar coloco los codos en este y su cabeza en sus manos, se quedo pensando un rato antes de darse cuenta de algo. –Casa… Espera un segundo- "No tengo donde quedarme".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gritaba Elsword mientras se rascaba la cabeza con fuerza. "Que sucede Els?" preguntó Mirajane. "Con todo lo de la pelea se me olvido que no tengo donde quedarme" le dijo Elsword a Mira, esta se daba golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla mientras pensaba. "Ya sé, tengo una idea" Dijo mira con una sonrisa macabra, Lucy la vio desde la mesa en la que se encontraba –Sigh, seguro Mira se trae algo entre manos, después de todo es la que ama formar parejas en Fairy Tail-.

En Fairy Hills Erza acababa de tomar un baño, antes de salir del baño compartido de Fairy Hills re-equipo en su ropa normal sin su armadura usual **HEART KREUZ**, mostrando una camisa de vestir sin mangas de color blanco, camino por los pasillos de Fairy Hills y entro a su exageradamente grande apartamento el cual eran varias habitaciones de Fairy Hills que Erza había comprando y había combinado, se dirigió a su habitación que también era grande, paredes blancas, un espejo, un closet dentro de la pared bastante grande, un librero que tapaba una pared completa y su cama con sabanas rojas justo debajo de la ventana, Se sentó en esta y con una luz amarilla su bota derecha desapareció, Erza se había quitado todas las vendas antes de bañarse porque no tenía heridas realmente graves, pero el corte en su pierna era más profundo y necesitaba vendas nuevas, se quedo examinándolo un rato antes de escuchar un "toc toc" en la ventana, giro el cuerpo para encontrarse con Elsword quien estaba parado en la cornisa aplastado contra la ventana para no caerse.

"Elsword!" Erza exclamó abriendo la ventana, Elsword cayó sobre la cama y se levanto para ganarse un puñetazo de Erza en la nariz. "AUCH! A qué se debe eso Titania?" pregunto Elsword mientras se agarraba la nariz dejando salir una voz cómica. "Los hombres están prohibidos en Fairy Hills, que haces aquí, pervertido!" dijo Erza con una expresión plana. "Relájate Titania, eres sexy y todo pero no vengo a espiarte, no me había dado cuenta que no tengo donde quedarme así que Mira-san me dijo que te preguntara si conocías algún lugar donde pudiera quedarme" dijo Elsword rascándose la mejilla sin darse cuenta que había llamado sexy a Erza –me acaba de llamar sexy?- pensó Erza, dudando entre sí alegrarse o golpearlo, prefirió ignorarlo.

Elsword miro hacia abajo antes de que Erza contestara y al notar la pierna de Erza dijo "fiu, eso se ve doloroso, necesitas ayuda con eso Titania?" Erza miro hacia su pierna y contesto "no hace falta, aunque si quieres ayudar no me importa, considerando que fuiste tú quien casi me quita la pierna" dijo Erza levantando las cejas.

"Oye, no es como si esto vaya a sanar muy rápido tampoco, Tch, esto dejara una marca" dijo Elsword levantando el parche en su mejilla mostrando un corte desde su pómulo hasta la parte trasera de su mandíbula. Erza sonrió y señalo hacia un su mesa de noche mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Dentro de esa gaveta hay un cicatrizante y unas vendas, alcánzamelas" dijo Erza dejando de señalar, Elsword miro la gaveta y se acerco abrió la primera gaveta y miro dentro, sus ojos se agrandaron y dejo salir una sonrisa macabra cuando noto el titulo de un manga que había dentro.

"Oye Titania, aquí no hay nada más que tus revistas Ecchi" dijo Elsword con malicia, Erza se puso tan roja como su cabello y grito. "E-ES-ESO NO ES MIO" recuperando un poco la compostura dijo "deshazte de eso y busca en la segunda gaveta" Elsword simplemente giro sus pupilas y dejo salir un sonido de aburrimiento mientras cerro la gaveta y abrió la segunda, esta vez tomo las vendas y el ungüento y se dirigió al lado de Erza. "Dámelas" comando Erza pero Elsword la ignoro y se agacho delante de ella levantando su pierna y colocándola sobre su rodilla. "Ya lo hago yo, quédate quieta, Titania" Erza frunció el seño al darse cuenta de que pocas veces por no decir nunca Elsword la ha llamado Erza, solo le dice Titania, pero simplemente lo dejo continuar por alguna razón que ella misma desconoce.

Elsword abrió el frasco y con un dedo tomo algo de ungüento y lo coloco sobre el corte, haciendo que Erza moviera la pierna un poco. "Eh, relájate Titania, no quiero dañar esto más de lo que esta" dijo Elsword con una voz preocupada, terminó de colocar el cicatrizante y cerro el frasco, tomo las vendas y las coloco con cuidado sobre la pierna de Erza, cuando vio que era suficiente invoco a Corlunga y corto la venda, de inmediato Corlunga desapareció y Elsword metió el extremo de la venda por dentro del mismo vendaje para que no se soltara. "Quizás no sepa nada de medicina pero de tanto entrenar aprendí como poner vendas bastante bien" dijo Elsword colocando la pierna de Titania en el suelo con cuidado, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa y Elsword se levanto, Erza volvió a equiparse su bota y Elsword coloco todo dentro de la gaveta una vez más. "Gracias… Infinity Sword" dijo Erza sarcásticamente

"Con respecto al lugar donde te puedas quedar, al lado de Fairy Hills hay una vieja cabaña donde vivía la matrona anterior de Fairy Hills, el sitio está viejo y lleno de polvo, aparte de ser muy pequeña pero supongo que te puedes quedar ahí, te dares la llave si eso quieres" Elsword se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción y acepto la ayuda, cogiendo la llave que Erza le ofrecía, por la ventana que aun estaba abierta entro un gato azul. "¿Happy que haces aquí?" pregunto Erza. "Oye no se suponía que no se permitían hombres aquí?" pregunto Elsword. "Pero yo soy un gato, un segundo, que haces tú en el cuarto de Erza, se ggggggustan" ronroneó Happy con una pata en su boca, ganándose una patada de Erza y Elsword arrojándolo por la ventana volando.

"Como sea, ya son casi las 12, gracias por el sitio Erza, te veo mañana en el gremio" dijo Elsword saltando por la ventana. –Hasta que por fin me llamó por mi nombre-pensó la pelirroja antes de irse a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV DE ELSWORD**

Me encontré parado en frente de una cabaña muy vieja a unos 100 metros de Fairy Hills, me acerque hacia la puerta y vi que la cerradura estaba toda oxidada, de todas maneras intente usar la llave pero cuando tire de la manilla esta se partió.

–Valla mierda, creo que este sitio se está cayendo a pedazos- invoqué a Corlunga y la use de palanca para abrir la puerta, al entrar un librero casi me cae encima de no ser porque me quité a tiempo. "Genial, ahora estoy seguro de que se está cayendo a pedazos, y ahora estoy todo cubierto de polvo" intenté bloquear la puerta con el librero para que al menos se mantuviera cerrada y me dirigí a la extrañamente pequeña cama, graso error, al recostarme la cama se partió por la mitad, estaba podrida. "Esta va a ser una larga noche".

**POV DE ERZA**

**TEMPRANO EN LA MAÑANA**

Los rayos de sol me dieron en la cara y no tuve más remedio que despertarme, me gusta levantarme temprano pero anoche dormí bastante cómoda después del gasto de energía de la pelea de ayer, me senté en la orilla de la cama para revisar mi pierna, me saque las vendas que me puso Elsword y note que ya estaba mucho mejor –bueno esto no parece que valla a ser un problema- fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y refrescarme en la ducha un poco, al salir re-equipe mi ropa normal con mi armadura de Heart Kreuz y salí de Fairy Hills, pensé en pasar por la cabaña que le preste a Elsword pero supuse que estaría durmiendo así que me fui directo al gremio.

Abrí las enormes puertas del gremio y vi que aun estaba bastante vacio, solo estaban unos cuantos de los nuevos miembros además de Lucy, Levy, el maestro, Gray, Wendy y por supuesto Mira que estaba en el bar con Lisanna, su hermana menor, muy parecida a ella pero más baja de estatura y con el cabello hasta la nuca, me acerque a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y los salude, de paso regañe a Gray solo por diversión, me acerque a la barra y le pedí a Mira que me sirviera algo de comer cuando se escucho la voz del maestro que no tenía mucho de haber subido a su oficina llamando a Mirajane.

"Lo siento Erza el maestro me llama, Lisanna me está ayudando con el bar así que ella se encargara, YA VOY MASTER" dijo Mira con su sonrisa usual, a los minutos apareció Lisanna con mi desayuno, solo eran unos huevos con arroz, nada del otro mundo.

"Oye Erza, ¿no has visto a Natsu?, se supone que el, Gray, Happy y yo iríamos a una misión hoy, ya que el maestro te prohibió hacer misiones por una semana" me preguntó Lucy. "No lo he vis-" Fui interrumpida por Natsu quien le puso un brazo sobre los hombros a Lucy con una sonrisa "IO, listos para irse?" celebraba Natsu. "¿Oe Natsu por que llegas tan tarde? Se supone que estarías aquí hace una hora" dijo Lucy.

"Lo siento, me quede dormido porque ayer tarde escuche unos sonidos raros en el bosque y note el olor de Elsword así que lo seguí, me lo encontré cortando arboles con espadas invocadas, cuando le pregunté qué hacia me dijo que estaba entrenando, me quede a entrar con él un rato, tenían razón es bastante hábil. Luego lo deje para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer" dijo Natsu.

-Para irse a entrenar a esa hora, debe estar obsesionado con ser fuerte- pensé, Natsu y los demás se fueron y yo volví a mi desayuno, cuando termine y le devolví el plato a Lisanna escuche unos lloriqueos que venían de mi lado, era Cana.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuaaaahhhh, quiero un novio" lloriqueaba Cana, ella es una mujer de buenos dotes y algo atrevida, no estaría sola si no fuese porque es una completa borracha. "¿Por qué no invitas a salir a alguno de los chicos del gremio Cana-san" le dijo Wendy Marvell, la pequeña Dragon Slayer del viento, una chica de 13 años con cabello azul, baja estatura y cara de porcelana, con ella estaba Charle, una Exceed como Happy de color blanco con un vestido rosa.

Cana se emociono con la idea y comenzó "Hmm a quien debería invitar, Macao, muy viejo, Natsu o Gray, se fueron, Alzack, casado, Elfman, solo se la pasaría hablando de cómo ser masculino, Freed, muy afeminado, Bickslow, muy raro, Laxus, el está enamorado de ser fuerte… YA SE! Invitare a Elsword" dijo Cana con una sonrisa picara.

"¿No crees que es muy joven para ti Cana?" pregunté. "¿Eh? Te equivocas, Elsword quizás parezca algo joven pero ayer le pregunte su edad y me dijo que tenía 17 y que cumplirá 18 la semana que viene, un segundo Erza, no me digas que ¿estás celosa? Me dijo Cana haciendo una mueca maléfica.

"¿Q-Q-Q-Queeee? ¿Yo celosa, por E-Elsword? Hahahahaha" lo dije en voz alta y todo el gremio se me quedo viendo.

"¿Que ven? ¿Tengo cara de espejo o qué?" pregunte y todos los del gremio pusieron una cara plana y señalaron detrás de mi "¿Está detrás de mi no es así?" todos los del gremio asintieron y yo me di la vuelta, ciertamente estaba ahí, pero no parecía haberle hecho caso a lo que dije, de hecho tenia ojeras y estaba sucio, se sentó al lado de Wendy sin siquiera girar a verle la cara.

"A-a-a-a-achuuu, mátenme, sáquenme de este suplicio" murmuraba Elsword. "Que sucede Elsword-san, ¿por qué estas en ese estado?" le preguntó Wendy.

"Es por culpa de esa estúpida cabaña, esta toda podrida y la cama se rompió así que dormí en el suelo, tanto polvo me enfermó" dijo Elsword mientras Lisanna le ponía una taza de café en la barra. "Gracias, emm".

"Lisanna".

"A si Lisanna, perdón, no sabía tu nombre" se bebió el café y se quedo sentado un rato sin moverse.

"Elsword, Natsu me dijo que estabas entrenando anoche, ¿Qué hacías desobedeciendo al maestro?" le pregunte. "Aprendí algunas cosas de Raven, un amigo del grupo de mercenarios con el que solía trabajar, la cosa es que siempre me recalcaba que el entrenar hace crecer la relación entre tú y tus armas" contestó con una cara seria luego murmuró. "¿Cómo les irá a esos idiotas?".

"Oye Elsword, eso es ofensivo para nosotros" se escuchó en la puerta del gremio la cual estaba apenas abierta y de ella apareció una figura.

**NORMAL POV**

Por la puerta del gremio entró un joven con una armadura blanca muy ajustada con correas azules en la cintura, en su mano cargaba un cañón de su tamaño, blanco y con algunas perforaciones en la punta, cabello color arena muy largo llegando a pasarle de la cintura, con dos mechones con puntas más oscuras que recordaban orejas de un gato y ojos azules con pupilas que parecían la marca de la pata de un gato, en cierta forma parecía una chica pero se notaba que era un hombre. "¿Chung?" dijo Elsword.

"Elsword, ¿lo conoces?" preguntó Erza mientras el joven del cañón se acercaba. "El es un miembro de mi antiguo grupo, nos separamos por nuestro propio bien, la Alianza Balam ordeno asesinarnos por ser un problema para sus gremios" dijo Elsword sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

En ese momento el joven alcanzo la barra y se paro delante de Erza y Elsword. "Mírate a ti mismo Elsword, estas hecho mierda, alejarte de nosotros no te sentó bien" dijo Chung burlándose de Elsword.

"Mala noche, no preguntes, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Elsword. "Decidí venir a visitarte, por cierto Eve vino conmigo, Eve, ¿podrías venir?

En ese momento entro una hermosa chica de cabello plateado muy flaca y sin busto con ojos dorados y un cristal azul en su frente cubierto a medias por su cabello, vestía un traje negro de combate muy ajustado y unas botas con la misma forma hasta los muslos, en su espalda tenía algo como alas metálicas y alrededor de ella flotaban dos pequeños robots esféricos.

"Hola Eve" dijo Elsword ganándose una enorme cachetada de Eve lo que lo dejo tirando en el suelo. Erza actuó por reflejo y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Erza tenía una espada en el cuello de Eve. "Oye tú, ¿Por qué lo atacaste?".

"Cálmese por favor, ella tiende a hacer eso siempre, se pone nerviosa con Elsword porque fue el primero que la acepto como amiga, y como ella es un androide conocido como "Nasod" no sabe cómo reaccionar" dijo Chung calmando a Erza, Eve simplemente miró a Chung enojada.

–No tenías porque dar una explicación tan detallada- Pensó Eve, a lo que Elsword se levantó del suelo. "Debí habérmelo esperado".

Cana que estaba viendo todo desde su silla no le quitaba los ojos a Chung mientras lo veía con cara embobada –Ya sé quien será mi cita- pensó Cana poniendo una cara maléfica y pervertida.

"Como sea, Erza ellos son Chung Seiker, conocido como Iron Paladin y ella es Eve, Code Némesis, todos los de nuestro grupo tenemos apodos, Chung, Eve, ella es Erza Scarlet, conocida como Titania de Fairy Tail, gracias a ella me uní a este gremio" dijo Elsword sonriente.

"Un placer conocerte Erza" dijo Chung estirándole la mano a Erza. "Y no te preocupes por Eve, ella no es muy expresiva pero te aseguro que piensa lo mismo".

"Igualmente, Chung" dijo Erza dándole la mano a Chung, al soltar Chung vio que había un chica de cabellos marrones viéndolo con cara de admiración.

"¿Disculpa, pasa algo?" le dijo Chung a la mujer haciendo que esta saltara de su silla y abrazara a Chung haciéndolo sonrojar. "Ya está borracha otra vez" dijeron Erza y Elsword al mismo tiempo.

"Serás mi cita esta noche" dijo Cana pegada a Chung como un chicle mientras este intentaba quitársela de encima. "Oe Cana deja a Chung, tenemos que hablar sobre porque están aquí, luego puedes encadenarlo a tu cama y hacer lo que quieras con él, lo prometo" dijo Elsword para alegría de Cana que se fue dando saltitos hacia su barril de alcohol.

"Oe Elsword, deja de prometer la integridad física y sexual de otros" grito Chung sonrojado, Elsword solo lo veía con cara de "MasBienTeEstoyHaciendoUnFavorIdiotaCanaEstábuenís ima".

"Como sea, sé que si vinieron hasta aquí no fue por nada, hablemos en un sitio más privado, Titania, ¿Podemos hablar con el maestro en su oficina?" preguntó Elsword, Erza solo asintió e hizo una seña para que la siguieran, al subir la puerta de la oficina del maestro estaba abierta y se podía ver a Mirajane saliendo con una botella de vino que se había bebido el maestro.

"Ah hola chicos, el maestro no está haciendo nada, pasen" dijo Mira, se presento con las dos personas desconocidas y siguió su camino. –Oh, ese chico se ve bien para Lisanna, quizás me ingenie algún plan- pensó la chica Albina mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Master, ellos son ex compañeros de Elsword y quieren discutir algo usted presente" dijo Erza, a lo que el maestro solo asintió, Elsword los presentó y Chung paso a hablar.

"Como ya le dijimos nuestro grupo se separó porque la Alianza Balam está detrás de nosotros, así que para protegernos nos dividimos, pero hace una semana uno de mis empleadores me entrego una carta de parte de Rena, Raven y Aisha, nuestros otros 3 compañeros, parece que se habían reunido y decidieron formar un gremio legal para obtener cierta protección del consejo y no tener la necesidad de seguir huyendo, como yo estaba cerca de Eve, la busqué y se me encargó la tarea de encontrar a Elsword, ya que según su empleador ya no trabajaba para el sino que se había unido a un gremio muy famoso, Fairy Tail no fue difícil de encontrar, así que lo queríamos era pedirle a Elsword que viniera con nosotros para poder formar un nuevo gremio, pero ya que Els es parte de este gremio supongo que no se va a pod-." Fue cortado por el maestro.

"Ustedes están invitados a unirse a Fairy Tail" dijo el maestro Makarov haciendo que los ojos de Chung se agrandaran. "No hace falta, Makarov-Sama".

"Olvídalo, ustedes se unirán a Fairy Tail, un grupo que se protege entre ellos y hace todo lo que puede por cuidar de sus compañeros pero que al fin y al cabo no soporta estar separado, ese es el mismo espíritu de Fairy Tail, si no se unen yo mismo me encargare de que no puedan unirse a ningún otro gremio" dijo Makarov con una sonrisa de lado a lado y los ojos cerrados.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda… Maestro" dijo Chung haciéndole una reverencia arrodillado a Makarov, incluso Eve hizo lo mismo, Makarov solo se rasco la cabeza. "No hace falta la reverencia, después de todo, ahora son parte de mi familia".

"Oe viejo, no te arrepentirás, Chung y los demás son muy fuertes también, todos estamos en niveles similares pero cada uno se defiende mejor en un campo especifico, por eso formamos un equipo para cubrir todas nuestras debilidades" dijo Elsword, Makarov obtuvo brillos en los ojos al darse cuenta de que el premio del Daimatou Enbu de este año estaba más cerca que nunca. "Ahora mismo me voy a informarles a los demás, deberíamos estar de regreso mañana" dijo Eve, mientras salía, Chung decidió quedarse y buscar un mejor lugar donde quedarse junto con Elsword, este no quería volver a pasar una noche en esa pocilga.

"Genial, la El Gang se reúne de nuevo".


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **En mi Fic Elsword es 1-2 años mayor, sigue conservando su personalidad infantil pero es un poco más maduro y ve las cosas como son, no se anda con rodeos, por eso se lleva mejor con Chung que sigue siendo inocente pero es mucho más maduro. Ademas así no lea mi fic mucha gente lo haré muy extenso ya que lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

Por las calles de Magnolia caminan Elsword y Chung, intentando conseguir un lugar para vivir.

"No pensé que fuera tan difícil conseguir un buen lugar para alquilar" dijo Chung. "Podemos permitirnos un buen sitio si nos dividimos el alquiler entre Raven, tú y yo, Aisha, Eve y Rena podrían compartir una habitación en Fairy Hills" dijo Elsword, Chung asintió con la cabeza.

"Oye Els ¿Por qué esa chica, Erza, es tan celosa contigo?, bueno esa fue la impresión que me dio" preguntó Chung, Elsword se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a caminar viendo hacia arriba.

"¿En serio?, no lo había notado, puede ser porque ella fue la que me trajo al gremio y desde que llegue hemos tenido cierta rivalidad, de hecho tuvimos un duelo y apenas llevo dos días y medio aquí, este sitio es genial, su gente es muy divertida, esta ese tipo Reedus que hace realidad todo lo que dibuja sobre su cuerpo, los hermanos Strauss que pueden usar "**Take Over**" y transformase en cosas realmente interesantes, hay varios Dragon Slayer, el pirómano de Salamander, creo que se llamaba Natsu, el tío del acero, ese creo que se llevara bien con Raven, Wendy la Dragon Slayer del viento, creo que se encariña con la gente rápido y Laxus el "DS" del rayo y nieto del maestro, según me dijo Titania el tipo es una máquina de pelea, esta la enana de los libros creo que es la novia de Gajeel o algo así, que pareja más rara, está Gray el nalgas heladas que se la pasa todo el día desnudándose, Lucy una maga de espíritus celestiales, seguro se llevará bien con Rena, son muy similares en… Digamos personalidad, hay varios mas, pero con la que estoy mas cómodo es con Titania, yo que sé, es muy fuerte, me agrada" dijo Elsword sin callarse ni un segundo, Chung solo sonreía incrédulo con todo lo que le contaba su compañero invocador de espadas, este siguió hablando por un rato mas, contándole sobre la gente del gremio, Chung escuchaba atento para saber un poco mas de los miembros de este nido de locos, hasta que por fin Elsword se calló.

"Hahaha, nunca te había visto tan feliz Els, quizás es porque, ¿te gusta Erza?" dijo Chung haciendo una cara macabra, Chung sabía que Elsword confiaba en él para decirle sin dudarlo, a Rena no le hubiese contestado ni muerto porque probablemente lo regaría por todo Fiore en 10 minutos, Aisha empezaría a darle bastonazos en la cabeza, Eve lo abofetearía, Raven probablemente ni siquiera le preguntaría, el no es de meterse en esos temas.

"Hmm, no lo había pensado de esa manera, creo que si, después de todo, a quien podría no gustarle una belleza tan letal como la de Titania" respondió Elsword sonrojándose.

"Bueno, quien pensaría que hasta el tipo que esta obsesionado con entrenar y volverse fuerte podría llegar a enamorarse" dijo el Iron Paladin burlándose.

"Dejémoslo en gustar, al menos por ahora" contestó Elsword deteniéndose en frente de una casa de dos pisos, bastante grande. "Bueno, este es el último lugar, según dice aquí el dueño de este edificio vive más abajo en esta calle, esta alquilando esta propiedad porque es demasiado grande para él solo, aquí solía vivir con su esposa antes de que muriera" dijo Elsword leyendo las notas que les dio Mirajane para encontrar algún buen sitio, Chung decidió ir a buscar al hombre y traerlo con él para mirar el sitio, Chung regresó con un hombre de tercera edad, bajito y un poco encorvado que llevaba unas llaves en la mano.

"Elsword, el es el señor Doro, el dueño de este lugar, nos mostrara el sitio" dijo Chung, el hombre los guio hacia adentro y empezó a enseñarles el lugar, era grande, en el primer piso al entrar en la sala notaron que casi todo era de madera, Elsword se quedo embobado viendo un enorme sofá negro que se veía muy cómodo, estaba la cocina bastante grande y demás cosas que te puedas imaginar en una casa de ese tamaño, al final había una escalera que guiaba al segundo piso donde estaban 4 habitaciones, 2 cada lado de un pasillo donde se podía ver una escalera al final, las habitaciones eran grandes y no tenían más que una cama sin tender y un armario grande, también tenían baño personal. "Si terminan alquilando la casa podrán cambiar las habitaciones a su gusto" dijo el hombre mayor haciendo una seña para que siguieran hacia la escalera, al subir llegaron a una terraza se veía un poco vacía pero el suelo estaba cubierto con grama y unos cuantos arboles. "Es grama mágica, no necesita ser cuidada ni tampoco los arboles" dijo el hombre, Elsword estaba babeando con la idea de colgar unas hamacas y tirarse a dormir en el sitio.

"ME GUSTA!" gritaba Elsword, Chung solo asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar. "¿Cuánto es el alquiler por este sitio?" el hombre lo pensó por un rato.

"Para unos jóvenes tan llenos de vida como ustedes, 250.000 Jewels al mes, así el recuerdo de mi querida Tsuchi no estará tan sola, la casa, digo".

Elsword y Chung aceptaron dándole la mano al hombre, este le entregó un juego de llaves a cada uno y dejo uno extra para Raven por petición de Chung, y pagaron el primer mes. "Luego le cobrare a ese maldito Raven su parte" refunfuño Elsword mientras el hombre mayor se retiraba.

"Que te parece si volvemos al gremio por una misión Chung, así te ponen tu marca de una vez y tendremos dinero para al menos comprar comida, esta renta va a ser un dolor de cabeza" dijo Elsword.

"Está bien pero necesito un baño primero, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, aun andas lleno de polvo" dijo Chung, Elsword casi lo olvidaba, ambos escogieron habitación, Chung tomó la primera al subir, y Elsword la de en frente, Elsword a diferencia de Chung no tenía su equipaje consigo así que fue a toda máquina a la cabaña donde se había quedado antes a recuperar su ropa.

**1 HORA DESPUES EN EL GREMIO**

En una mesa se encontraban Erza y Cana acompañadas de Mirajane y Lisanna que se tomaban un descanso mientras Kinana atendía el bar. "Ya deberían estar de vuelta, ojala consigan algún sitio" dijo Lisanna.

"Con las direcciones que les di deberían conseguir algo" dijo Mirajane mientras giraba a ver a Erza que estaba comiendo un pastel de fresa con cara orgásmica. "Erza, quiero preguntarte algo".

"Si Mira, lo que sea" murmuro la pelirroja sin quitar la cara de su pastel.

"¿Por qué estas tan apegada a Elsword?, desde que llego no te separas de el, y ahora mismo parece que estas esperando que llegue" preguntó Mira con una mano sobre su boca en forma burlona, Erza se sonrojó con la pregunta.

"Mira-nee, eso es personal" exclamo Lisanna.

"Oe oe Lisanna, Mira tiene razón, yo por ejemplo admito que quiero ir a una cita con el rubio, no le veo ningún problema a ser directa" dijo la borracha Cana mientras bebía de su jarra.

-Por eso sigues soltera- Pensó Mirajane. "Está bien Erza, no tienes que responder si no quieres".

"Huh, está bien, supongo que es algo como lo que pasa con Lucy y Natsu, el la trajo a Fairy Tail y creo que se siente responsable por ella, por eso formó equipo con ella desde que llego" dijo Erza mientras regresaba a su pastel.

"¿Segura que no es algo más?, digo, todos sabemos que Natsu y Lucy sienten algo más que amistad o compromiso por el otro" dijo la hermana menor de las albinas.

Erza se quedo pensando en lo que Lisanna insinúo –Ni siquiera yo estoy segura, solo lo conozco desde hace 3 días pero es como si lo conociera de siempre, además puede ser muy atento cuando se lo propone- pensó Erza antes de llevarse otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

En ese mismo instante entraron 2 jóvenes al gremio, Elsword y Chung, el rubio llevaba unos pantalones blancos dentro de botas negras debajo de la rodilla, similares a los que suele llevar Gray, una camisa blanca de manga larga recogida hasta los codos, con un chaleco azul y guantes azules, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo con una liga negra y su cañón cruzado con una correa negra en su espalda.

Elsword iba mas vago como de costumbre, llevaba unos pantalones negros hasta la rodilla sin cinturón, unos zapatos tipo Hover-Slip del mismo color, una sudadera sin capucha roja y recogida en las mangas como Chung, su típico collar con forma de espadas y sus aretes, llevaba pulseras de cuero en ambas muñecas y su espada estaba en una funda detrás de su cadera a diferencia de donde normalmente la lleva.

Erza y Cana que comían y bebían y comían respectivamente escupieron lo que tenían en la boca de la impresión.

"¿USTEDES QUE SON, MAGOS O MODELOS?" gritó Cana, los jóvenes simplemente se dieron una mirada confusa como si no tenían idea de que hablaba Cana y se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban estas.

"Chicos, ¿consiguieron algún lugar decente?" preguntó Lisanna.

"Si, de hecho es la casa del señor Doro, me imagino que ya la conoces" contestó Chung "Quizás podríamos celebrar la entrada de nuestro grupo al gremio allí luego".

"En el cumpleaños de Elsword, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro" dijo Cana la cual aun veía a Chung embobada.

"Como sea, Mira-san, pagamos el alquiler y nos quedamos sin dinero así que queríamos ir a una misión rápida, ¿podrías ponerle la marca del gremio a Chung?" preguntó Elsword cambiando el tema de conversación.

"¿Dónde lo quieres Chung? Dijo mira mientras sacaba un sello de la nada" para sorpresa de las chicas Chung se empezó a quitar el chaleco y a desabotonarse la camisa, ya para este momento a Cana le salía vapor de los oídos.

"Debajo del cuello en la espalda, color azul claro" dijo el Iron Paladin terminándose de quitar la camisa, quizá su cabello y rostro recordaban un poco al de una chica pero su cuerpo era todo lo contrario, después de todo cargar ese enorme cañón no lo puede hacer cualquiera.

Cana empezó a botar sangre por la nariz y le salieron corazones en los ojos, Lisanna se sonrojo, Erza veía a Elsword por la orilla de su ojo y Mira se levanto para ponerle el sello a Chung en la espalda, cuando se lo coloco Chung empezó a vestirse otra vez, en ese momento Cana se desmayo.

**…**

-¿Qué pasa? Que es esta cosa tan suave en mi cara- pensaba Cana mientras levantaba la mano para tocar lo que sea que tuviera en la mejilla, sintió una mano, abrió los ojos y era Chung que intentaba despertarla, estiro los brazos y jalo a Chung contra su enorme "pechonalidad" que solo estaba cubierta por un bikini azul, Chung murmuraba cosas inaudibles mientras Cana lo estrujaba contra su busto, todos los demás tenían una cara cómica y una gota de sudor en su frente.

"Creo que lo estas asfixiando" dijo Erza, Cana lo dejo ir y Chung salió corriendo al tablero a buscar una misión antes de que Cana lo volviera a encerrar en su agarre mortal.

"Creo que esta puede servir Els, eliminar un grupo de Vargos que están asaltando la pequeña ciudad comerciante de Acalypha regularmente, si vamos los dos puede que tardemos unos 2 días" dijo Chung.

"¿Que son "Vargos"?" preguntó Cana mirando a Erza.

"Son unas criaturas del tamaño de personas pero no tan inteligentes, generalmente se crean por los restos de magia corrupta que hay alrededor de mundo, suelen usar lanzas o arcos para el combate pero viven principalmente de lo que roban porque sus conocimientos no son suficientes para mantenerse por sí mismos, cuando los destruyen simplemente desaparecen, son magia, no seres biológicos después de todo… ¿Que les parece si voy con ustedes? Así podríamos estar de regreso mañana mismo" dijo Erza.

"Yo también voy" dijo la borracha.

Elsword y Chung simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

"Bien nos vemos en media hora en la estación de tren" Dijo Erza mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a Fairy Hills.

"¿Listo para nuestra primera misión en un gremio, Seiker?" preguntó Elsword.

"Ya estoy en ello".


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTACION DE TREN DE MAGNOLIA**

Cana y Erza guardaban todo su equipaje en el tren mientras esperaban por Chung y Elsword, más bien el equipaje de Erza ya que el de Cana solo era un enorme barril de alcohol y un pequeño bolso de espalda, ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra en el vagón. "Si llegan un minuto tarde me asegurare de golpearlos" dijo Erza, escuchó un alboroto e hizo una seña a Cana para que la siguiera fuera del tren a ver de qué se trataba.

Ambas mujeres vieron una nube de polvo que se acercaba hacia ellas a gran velocidad.

"AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gritaban Elsword y Chung mientras se acercaban a las magas de Fairy Tail, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca estas notaron que detrás de ellos venían las causantes de la nube de polvo, un grupo de chicas corrían detrás de los jóvenes con corazones en los ojos y haciendo chillidos extraños.

Cana y Erza se vieron la cara con una expresión incrédula antes de que la bebedora numero 1 de Fiore se girara hacia las chicas y les lanzara un montón de cartas mágicas mandándolas a volar. "Dejen a mi rubio en paz" gritó Cana.

-¿Desde cuándo soy su rubio?- Pensó Chung con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"¿Qué les hicieron a esas mujeres, Elsword?" preguntó Erza con una mirada asesina.

"Yo que sé, no me mires así, salimos del gremio y en el camino nos perdimos, esas chicas estaban hablando cuando nos acercamos a pedir la dirección de la estación de tren, un segundo después se nos lanzaron encima y tuvimos que huir, me recuerdan mucho a cierta bebedora" respondió el pelirrojo.

"Hey, yo solo hago eso con el rubio" dijo está.

Una voz se escucho en la estación pidiendo a todos que abordaran, los magos entraron, Chung coloco su cañón en el suelo, esto lo noto Cana y con cara y voz picara le dijo "Que cañón tan grandote".

Chung se sonrojo con el doble sentido y se escondió detrás de Elsword, el cual lo empujo en su asiento y se sentó al lado de él para evitar que Cana lo acosara todo el viaje, esta se sentó con Erza.

"Chung, ¿de cuánto es la recompensa?" preguntó Erza, el joven sacó el papel y lo leyó.

"400.000 Jewels, 100.000 para cada uno, suficiente dinero para al menos no morirnos de hambre" Dijo Chung.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, la mayor parte de este Elsword se la pasó hablando con Erza que estaba sentada frente a el, el tema era principalmente espadas e historias de los combates en los que habían estado, Elsword de vez en cuando le preguntaba alguna cosa sobre ella, como que tipo de sitios le gustaba frecuentar y Erza le respondía sin titubear.

-Parece que la gran Titania muestra su lado frágil cuando esta con el pelirrojo, esto es interesante, ojala fuera así todo el tiempo- pensó Cana esbozando una sonrisa, Chung se le quedo viendo y notó que si ignorabas lo acosadora que es con él, no era una mala chica.

Al llegar a Acalypha ya estaba anocheciendo, los 4 magos decidieron ir a la alcaldía del pequeño pueblo a recoger información sobre la misión, entraron al pequeño edificio y la secretaria del alcalde los dejó entrar a la oficina, un hombre joven en un traje que lucía costoso los recibió.

"Soy Roger, el alcalde como ya habrán notado, seamos rápidos con esto, soy un hombre ocupado" dijo el alcalde, Elsword estaba irritado con la actitud del hombre pero recibió una mirada dura de Erza y prefirió ignorarlo, el hombre comenzó a hablar otra vez.

"En el rio que pasa por el extremo sur de Acalypha se encuentra el grupo de Vargos, hay muchos, no suelen intentar robar nada de noche así que deben estar reunidos allí, vallan y acaben con ellos, no se molesten en volver, tomen la paga por adelantado, Fairy Tail es un gremio confiable después de todo y yo soy un hombre ocupado, pueden quedarse en una casa que suelo usar para mis invitados personales, mi secretaria les dará la dirección y las llaves, pueden irse cuando quieran, ese es su problema" Todos dejaron pasar la insolencia del hombre solo por su confianza en el gremio de estos cuatro, al salir de la oficina la secretaria del alcalde les entrego el dinero, las llaves y la dirección, los jóvenes se fueron del sitio, tardaron unos 30 minutos en llegar al extremo sur de Acalypha.

El grupo se acerco al rio con cautela y notaron un enorme claro donde solo habían unos 20 Vargos con lanzas y arcos.

"¿20?, algo anda mal" dijo Chung antes de que Elsword tuviera que cortar una flecha que le fue lanzada al artillero.

"Mierda, es una emboscada" dijo Cana, todos empezaron a correr hacia el claro, donde fueron rodeados por los Vargos, ahora se podían ver unos 300 o más de las criaturas de tamaño mediano con forma humanoide, hocicos con dientes afilados.

"Esto será un buen calentamiento" dijo Elsword mientras se lanzaba a pelear contra los Vargos cortando cuantos podía, unos segundos después Erza estaba espalda con espalda con este en su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego, ambos empezaron a aniquilar Vargos con movimientos rápidos y precisos.

Cana estaba dominando a los Vargos con sus cartas explosivas. "Ha! Esto es pan comido" dijo, en ese momento de descuido un lancero Vargo se acerco por detrás y levanto su lanza para apuñalar a la joven, Cana cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero no sintió nada.

**"LEAP ATTACK" **dijo Chung dando un enorme salto desde su sitio y aterrizando al lado del Vargo con su cañón, el impacto lanzo al Vargo hacia arriba, Chung levantó su cañón y lo coloco enfrentando al Vargo que caía **"BURST WOLF" **gritó para que de su cañón saliera magia con mucha presión dándole un gran golpe al Vargo y haciéndolo desaparecer, pero Chung notó que estaban rodeados aun, así que dio un salto en el aire encogió su cuerpo y lo estiro dejando salir un grito y una honda mágica impactó a una enorme cantidad de Vargos a su alrededor **"PANDEMONIUM"**.

"No bajes tu guardia de esa manera, si subestimas a tu oponente lo puedes pagar caro" regañó Chung a Cana.

"Valla Infinity Sword, parece que no mentías cuando dijiste que todos los de tu grupo son muy poderosos en sus campos" decía Erza mientras cortaba a un Vargo que le lanzó Elsword de una patada, antes de continuar "El de Chung debe ser la protección, por eso su apodo".

"Buen ojo Titania" replico Elsword mientras derribaba a unos Vargos con un montón de espadas invocadas "Pero no te descuides, estas cosas no serán muy fuertes pero son muchas".

Después de un rato de pelear, los magos de Fairy Tail habían aniquilado unos 200 enemigos, ya se habían re-agrupado los 4 y estaban en formación.

"Acabemos con esto de una vez" dijo Chung, Elsword asintió con la cabeza.

"Titania, Cana, aléjense un poco, Seiker y yo terminares con esto, ya me está dando sueño" dijo Elsword, Erza no se negó y re-equipo en su armadura de ala negra. "**KANSO: KUREHA NO YOROI**" levanto a Cana y se pararon fuera del alcance de la pelea.

Chung dio un salto y apunto su cañón hacia atrás, dejo salir un disparo mágico que lo impulsó justo en frente de un gran montón de Vargos, apunto su cañón hacia el suelo y dejo salir un montón de disparos que rompieron el mismo y un enorme pilar de energía se formo alrededor de la zona "**LUNATIC FURY**".

Elsword invocó a Corlunga y la balanceo junto a su otra espada en frente de el, en frente Elsword apareció un agujero negro que empezó a atraer a todos los Vargos de la zona y despedazar a los que estaban más cerca, Elsword termino de dar una vuelta y gritó "**FINAL STRIKE**" "Yeeeeeaaaaah", bajo ambas espadas de golpe dando un corte que rompió el agujero negro haciendo desaparecer a todos los enemigos restantes, con estos ataques ya habían eliminado a los enemigos restantes.

Elsword desapareció a Corlunga y empezó a caminar hacia Chung levantando su mano, ambos chocaron las cinco y se dirigieron donde las chicas, Erza estaba parada ya en su armadura normal con una sonrisa en la cara al lado de Cana que salió corriendo a lanzársele encima a Chung. "Gracias por salvarme rubio" a Chung simplemente le corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza pero recordó que para eso se había hecho fuerte, para proteger, esta vez decidió que quizás no debería salirse del agarre de Cana.

"Buen trabajo Infinity Sword, quizás podríamos entrenar luego, ese último ataque fue interesante" dijo Erza mientras Elsword caminaba hacia ella.

"No seas tan formal, después de todo ahora somos compañeros, ¿no es así?, Erza Scarlet" dijo Elsword mientras se paraba al lado de Erza y le colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

Erza le regalo una sonrisa al escuchar que había dicho su nombre completo y le devolvió el gesto, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Elsword.

"Tienes razón, Els".

**MEDIA NOCHE - POV DE ELSWORD**

Ya en la casa que se nos asignó todos nos fuimos a las habitaciones que nos tocaron, este sitio es más o menos grande pero muy cómodo, el cuarto que me toco es de tamaño medio, arroje mi equipaje en una orilla de la habitación y di un salto hacia la cama, me quede dormido de inmediato.

…

Un estúpido despertador me levantó, me senté en la orilla de la cama, repase lo que había soñado en la noche y note que había sido un sueño muy real, soñé con la primera vez que mi hermana me entrenó en cómo usar una espada.

Una lagrima se me escapo, hace mucho que no soñaba con Elesis, me sacudí la lagrima y me gire la cara hacia la puerta, note que Erza estaba parada ahí viéndome.

-Mierda, ojala no haya visto eso- pensé pero en el fondo sabia que me vio aunque no diría nada.

"Els, iremos a desayunar y regresaremos al gremio, para cuando lleguemos tus compañeros deberían de estar allá" dijo Erza, en ese momento noté que llevaba un atuendo distinto, una camisa de vestir rosa manga larga por dentro de una falda negra, sus botas típicas y el cabello recogido con una cinta azul. Estaba bastante atractiva.

"Te sienta bien esa ropa Erza, bien, vámonos" dije levantándome de la cama, note que se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación, recogí mis cosas y salí de la casa con los demás, Cana ya estaba bebiendo desde temprano, Chung murmuraba algo sobre pedirle a Eve que ajustara su cañón al regresar y Erza simplemente caminaba.

Note algo curioso en una tienda y me detuve. "¿Por qué no siguen a la cafetería y ordenan algo por mi?, creo que me olvide algo en la casa del viejo amargado" dije, todos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon, yo entré a la tienda.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ERZA**

Estábamos en la cafetería desayunando mientras esperábamos a Elsword pedí un café con leche espumoso para el ya había visto que le gusta porque fue lo que le pidió a Lisanna en el gremio, un rato después entro Elsword con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas Els?" Pregunté, Elsword simplemente se sentó y empezó a beber su café.

"Mejor aun, esto es para ti" me dijo estirando la mano donde tenía una pequeña cajita, yo la cogí y la abrí, dentro había un collar con una espada similar al que él suele llevar pero la espada era de tipo "Claymore", era plateado y delgado, muy bonito.

Chung solo miraba sonriente y Cana con cara de idiota, parece que quería un detalle así del "rubio".

"Ayer en el tren me dijiste que tienes una Claymore antigua a la que le tienes mucho aprecio, así que pensé que eso te la recordaría" dijo Elsword sonriente.

Sabía que podía ser detallista cuando se lo proponía pero me sorprende como puede pasar de infantil a maduro y atento en un segundo.

"Muchas gracias Els, en serio" le conteste.

Elsword se levanto de su silla y me ayudo a colocarme el collar, se me veía bastante bien, en ese momento nos fuimos a la estación para volver a Fairy Tail, en el tren no pude evitar pensar.

-No puedo creer que me atraiga un cabeza hueca como Els-


	8. Chapter 8

**YA DE REGRESO EN MAGNOLIA**

Los 4 magos de Fairy Tail se acercaban cada vez más al gremio, Elsword caminaba con normalidad con las manos detrás de la cabeza, Erza caminaba delante con una sonrisa en su cara, Chung se la estaba pasando peor ya que Cana se había quedado dormida borracha y a Chung le tocó cargarla en un piedra papel o tijeras con Elsword, así que ahora cargaba su cañón colgado bajo de un brazo recortando la correa y a Cana de caballito en la espalda.

"Elsword, ayúdame, te la pagare, lo prometo" dijo Chung que apenas podía caminar.

"Hm, aceptare si pagas mi parte del siguiente mes de renta" replico Elsword sin voltear.

Chung se quedo pensando por un rato –Mierda es mucho dinero pero a este paso no llegare vivo al gremio- "Hecho, toma carga a Cana".

"Eh, Cana es tu paquete amigo mío, llevare el cañón solamente" contesto Elsword arrancándole el cañón a Chung y cruzándoselo en la espalda.

A Chung le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente pero en ese momento Cana se empezó a acurrucar en su espalda y el artillero se dio por vencido.

Un rato después habían llegado al gremio y Erza empujó la puerta, lo primero que sintió Elsword al entrar fue un bastonazo en la cabeza.

"Aisha, así que ya están aquí" Elsword ni siquiera se molesto por el golpe gracias a la alegría de ver a sus compañeros de nuevo, la chica que golpeo a Elsword era una chica bajita, ojos morados, con una falda morada corta, unas medias negras hasta los muslos y zapatos blancos, llevaba un abrigo blanco, guantes de cuero marrones y su cabello era morado y atado con dos coletas, su arma parecía ser un bastón con una cruz y alas en la punta y un libro.

"Elswooooooooooord, Chuuuuuuuuuung" se escuchaba de una chica de cabellos amarillos verdosos que corría hacia los jóvenes, llevaba un vestido verde y blanco con detalles dorados y un enorme escote para sus gemelas que rivalizaban con las de Lucy, llevaba unas botas blancas largas y unos adornos con alas en el cabello, tenía los ojos verdes pero su cualidad más rara eran sus orejas puntiagudas y largas hacia los lados, quizás porque ella es una Elfa, no llevaba su arma encima que suele ser un arco plateado y verde.

La chica abrazo a Elsword y luego a Chung antes de notar a Cana en la espalda de este y poner una mueca maligna.

"Fufu parece que el príncipe de Hamel consiguió novia" dijo la joven Elfo con voz picara.

"¿PRINCIPE?" Gritó todo el gremio incluso Cana que fue despertada de su sueño saltando de la espalda de Chung, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron obviamente Elsword y Aisha.

"Rena, ya hablamos de esto se supone que no puedes andarle contando eso a todo el mundo" reclamo Chung.

"Lo siento Chung pensé que tu novia ya lo sabía" dijo la arquera ahora identificada como Rena con un guiño.

"NO ES MI NOVIA" gritó Chung sonrojado.

"Aun no pero pronto" dijo Cana colgándose del brazo de Chung y haciendo un puchero. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras un príncipe?

"Porque no tiene importancia, después de que salvamos a Hamel hace unos años me fui con mis amigos, estar en un trono es aburrido, prefiero vagar por el mundo con ellos, y ahora con Fairy Tail".

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder apareció Gajeel por la puerta detrás de ellos junto con Eve, Levy y un hombre alto de piel curtida, ojos dorados, algunas marcas de cicatrices en la cara que no lo desfiguraban sino que lo hacían ver más masculino, llevaba pantalones y zapatos grises revestidos con placas metálicas y una camisa sin mangas de cuello abierto gris y naranja, tenía varios cinturones naranja en las piernas y cintura donde llevaba una gran espada, su cabello era negro y en el lado frontal derecho blanco pero lo más impactante sobre él era su brazo izquierdo, no era un brazo humano obviamente sino uno metálico con garras naranja y negro grisáceo con una cuchilla naranja sobre el antebrazo.

"Ge-he parece que regreso el fenómeno de las espadas, oye Raven, ¿como podías soportar a este idiota en tu grupo todo el tiempo?" dijo Gajeel al hombre alto.

"¿A QUIEN LLAMAS FENOMENO DE LAS ESPADAS?, TANTO METAL TE DAÑO EL CEREBRO, OJALATA" Gritó Elsword dándole un frentazo a Gajeel.

"Cálmense de una vez, nunca maduras Elsword" dijo Raven.

"¿Raven, que hacías con este idiota?" preguntó Elsword.

"Pues estuvimos hablando y después de escuchar sobre su magia pensé que si el acero de un Dragon Slayer es tan resistente Eve y Levy quizás podrías hacer una aleación para que mi brazo fuese más resistente y causara menos dolor, así que hicimos un trato, el me daba suficiente acero de Dragon Slayer para que Eve mejorara mi brazo Nasod y yo le enseñaba mis magias metálicas como "**Arc Enemy**"" respondió Raven.

"Parece que tus predicciones fueron correctas Elsword" dijo Mira que se acercaba a ellos, pero no notó que Raven se le había quedado mirando.

Elsword giro la cabeza para ver que Rena estaba hablando en una mesa con Lucy que ya había regresado de su misión –Ha, debería trabajar de adivino o alguna basura así- pensó Elsword.

"Un momento, ¿misión?, MIERDA ERZA CORRE EL MAESTRO NOS MATARA, TENIAMOS PROHIBIDO IRNOS DE MISION" Grito Elsword.

Erza se dio cuenta de que también lo había olvidado por completo y puso una cara de miedo, algo casi nunca visto en ella.

Antes de que pudieran salir corriendo una enorme mano los aplastó. "Creí haberles dado una orden mocosos, pero ya les pondré su castigo en otro momento, ahora mismo a festejar que tenemos nuevos miembros" dijo el maestro Makarov encogiendo su mano de nuevo y levantando una jarra de vino.

"A BEBER"

…

Mesas y sillas volaban por todo el gremio, todos hacían cualquier estupidez que les pareciera entretenida, cantaban y bailaban, se abrazaban y bebían, el "Team Natsu" y la "Els Gang" estaban todos sentados en una enorme mesa festejando.

Gray hablaba con Rena sobre cómo mejorar su "**Freezing Arrow**" mientras que Juvia los espiaba detrás de un pilar murmurando cosas sobre una nueva rival en el amor, Lucy le preguntaba a Chung como mantenía su cabello así y a este le corría una gota de sudor por la frente, parece pasarle a menudo desde que llego a Fairy Tail, Aisha le preguntaba a Erza sobre la vida en Fairy Tail, sobre Fairy Hills y como hacía para soportar a Elsword, Gajeel estaba intentando crear astillas metálicas en su brazo mientras Raven lo dirigía y Finalmente Elsword y Natsu jugaban piedra papel o tijeras.

La fiesta paso y se hacía cada vez mas de noche, Makarov dijo que era hora de ponerle las marcas a todos los nuevos, Raven se puso una negra en el hombro derecho, Aisha una morada en el muslo derecho justo en el espacio entre su media y su falda, Eve la pidió en el estomago negra con bordes rosados y Rena pidió una verde sobre su seno izquierdo.

"Oigan Elsword dijo que todos tenían un apodo, ¿Cuál es el de ustedes?" preguntó Erza.

"Hmm, los de Els, Chung y Eve ya los sabes, el de Raven es Reckless Fist, creo que es obvia la razón, el de Aisha es Elemental Master por su magia de elementos, y el mío es Grand Archer porque domino la arquería mágica" dijo Rena.

Así pasaron a formar parte oficialmente de Fairy Tail pero la noche aun no terminaba y Makarov tenía un asunto pendiente con ciertos pelirrojos.

"Ustedes dos vengan aquí, es hora del castigo, Mira escogerá el castigo de Erza y el de Elsword lo escogerá Aisha".

"Estamos jodidos" murmuraron ambos.

Mirajane y Aisha se acercaron a los pelirrojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Sip, estamos completamente jodidos".

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES PATIO DEL GREMIO**

Erza estaba amarrada a un poste y Mirajane parada en frente de ella con Natsu a un lado.

"Bien Erza, Natsu será tu verdugo, Natsu hazle cosquillas por una hora o no te preparare comida nunca jamás" comandó Mira a lo que Natsu empezó a dudar entre sí hacerle cosquillas a Erza y luego aguantarse toda su ira o no comer jamás la deliciosa comida de Mirajane Strauss, lo pensó por unos segundos pero su estomago le gano a su miedo y se decidió por hacerle cosquillas a Erza.

Erza dejaba salir unos "Kyaa" muy femeninos, contrario a su personalidad ruda de siempre, Elsword se le quedo viendo perdido en pensamientos hasta que un bastonazo en la cabeza lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Elsword no te olvides de tu castigo" dijo Aisha.

"Terminemos con esto enana" replicó.

"NO ME DIGAS ENANA!" gritaba Aisha. "Tienes que hacer 1.000 flexiones sin detenerte o el maestro te expulsara del gremio".

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, eso es imposible" Dijo Elsword asustado.

"Hazlo, idiota"

**1 HORA DESPUES**

"Ya puedes detenerte Natsu" dijo Mirajane, este se detuvo y libero a Erza la cual calló en el suelo buscando aire.

"998, 999, 1000" Decía Elsword con el poco aire que le quedaba antes de dar tumbos por todo el patio y caer tirado al lado de Erza.

"Recuérdame nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca desobedecer al maestro Erza".

"Hecho" contestó Erza, ambos se levantaron como pudieron.

"Creo que ya es hora de que se vallan a casa mocosos, hoy fue un día divertido" dijo Makarov.

Todos se largaron a sus casas menos los dos equipos de magos.

"Eve, Aisha y Rena si están de acuerdo en pagar la renta de 100.000 Jewels por habitación pueden quedarse en Fairy Hills" dijo Erza, las tres chicas aceptaron.

"Bueno Titania supongo que nos veremos mañana" dijo Elsword.

"Buenas noches Infinity Sword".

…

"Natsu, ¿crees que el maestro haga dos equipos para el Daimatou Enbu de este año?, igual que la otra vez" preguntó Happy que volaba con Natsu camino a su casa en el bosque.

"No se Happy pero ojala sea así, quiero pelear con alguien fuerte, estoy encendido" dijo Natsu deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

"Happy ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa macabra.

"¿Casa de Lucy?" respondió el gato.

"Casa de Lucy".

…

"Oe Raven, nos debes 75.000 Jewels, no te hagas el idiota" reclamaba Elsword mientras los 3 hombres caminaban por las calles de Magnolia.

"Cálmate, sabes que los pagare, ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos mañana?, volverse débil no es una opción" respondió el cuervo.

"Me anoto" dijo Chung mientras llegaban a la entrada de su nuevo hogar.

Los tres hombres entraron, Raven se fue a explorar el lugar, Chung a darse un baño y Elsword subió a la terraza, se tiro en la grama y cerró los ojos. El pelirrojo se encontró a si mismo dentro de una biblioteca extraña y parado en frente de un hombre anciano de baja estatura que llevaba una capucha.

"Corlunga, quería hablar contigo" dijo Elsword a la figura que resultaba ser la forma humana de su magia.

"¿Huh? Sobre qué cosa" respondió.

"Sobre Erza, después de todo eres un viejo pervertido" le reclamo Elsword a su espada.

"No me culpes si a ti te gusta, aunque no te puedo culpar" respondió el anciano.

"En fin, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?" dijo el joven invocador de espadas mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo, en ese momento Elsword sintió un libro siendo golpeado con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

"Que idiota puedes llegar a ser mocoso, alguien que tiene la fuerza para absorber tanta oscuridad con el fin de poder usarme debería ser capaz de conquistar a una diosa, así que lárgate ahora mismo de mi mundo y la próxima vez que vengas tráeme una foto de Aisha en traje de baño" dijo el viejo pervertido.

Elsword dejo salir una sonrisa. "Gracias viejo idiota" mientras abría los ojos y regresaba a la realidad.

"Nunca pensé que la vida en Fairy Tail podría llegar a ser tan divertida".


	9. Chapter 9

**"CRESCENT CUT" "X CRASH" "SUDDEN BURSTER" **Esto y muchos sonidos de metal chocando se podían escuchar por todo el bosque mientras 3 personas se enfrentaban en una lucha de entrenamiento, hasta que se detuvieron por un momento en una formación de triangulo.

"Lo siento chicos pero quiero ser productivo para el gremio desde el principio, deberíamos descansar" dijo Chung mientras tomaba aire.

"Estoy de acuerdo, no deberíamos exigirnos tanto" dijo el hombre conocido como Reckless Fist.

"Váyanse ustedes si quieren, yo tengo que seguir entrenando" Replicó Elsword, secándose el sudor y posando su espada sobre su hombro.

"Haz lo que quieras pero no te extralimites" dijo Raven –Que idiota, decirle que no lo haga seria una pérdida de tiempo de todas maneras- pensó. "Chung, pasemos por el gremio por una misión y un equipo, ¿Qué te parece?" Chung solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó con Raven.

Elsword guardo su espada y cogió una espada de madera que había traído consigo, la levanto y empezó a concentrarse apuntando hacia una roca enorme. –No me iré de aquí hasta que no pueda partir esta cosa con una espada de madera, un buen espadachín no necesita del acero para ser mortal, debo hacerme más fuerte o no seré capas de volverme a encontrar con ella, pero tampoco puedo permitirme perder a- pensó el joven y se dispuso a atacar al objeto. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH".

…

Al gremio ya habían llegado Chung y Raven los cuales se dirigían a la tabla de misiones para escoger una, se decidieron por una que trataba sobre expulsar a unos bandidos en las minas de carbón de un pueblo cercano, algo sencillo, ambos se dirigieron a la barra para hablar con la mayor de los Strauss e informar sobre la misión que habían escogido.

"Mirajane-san, haremos esta misión" dijo Raven, Mirajane solo le regaló una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, un segundo después una chica de orejas alargadas apareció de la nada y se colgó del brazo derecho del cuervo, haciendo un puchero con la boca.

"RAVEN, ¿Por qué invitas a Mira a una misión y no a mi?" dijo Rena.

"En realidad no lo hacía, cada vez que escoges una misión debes informarle a Mirajane, ella es quien lleva el control sobre las misiones completadas o iniciadas en Fairy Tail" respondió el hombre.

"Oh, lo siento no lo sabía, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS YO IRE CON VOSOTROS" gritó Rena para sorpresa de todos y de sí misma, Rena se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que aun seguía prendida del brazo de Raven y lo soltó dándole un empujón. "Vámonos".

A Raven y Chung les corrió una gota de sudor por la frente pero se encogieron de hombros y fueron arrastrados por Rena fuera del gremio.

"¿Huh? Creo que Rena-san esta celosa de ti Mira-san" dijo Wendy que estaba sentada en la barra desayunando con Charle.

"¿De mi? ¿Pero por cual motivo?" respondió la maga del Take Over.

"Pues Raven, creo que le llamas la atención, al menos eso parece" dio Charle la Exceed blanca antes de que Wendy pudiera responder, Mira se sonrojo un poco y se giro de vuelta al trabajo.

En una mesa estaba sentada Erza junto con Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Happy hablando sobre cualquier cosa "Hola Aisha, siéntate con nosotros" dijo Lucy a la joven que pasaba caminando, esta no dudo en hacerlo y Happy se subió a la mesa para darle espacio.

"Aisha, estábamos hablando sobre que el cumpleaños de Elsword es mañana, que te parece una fiesta sorpresa, después de todo tu lo conoces desde hace mucho" dijo Erza.

"Hmm creo que esa no es una muy buena idea, a Elsword no le gustan los cumpleaños" dijo la joven de cabello morado.

"¿Qué, como podría haber alguien a quien no le gusten los cumpleaños?" dijo Happy.

Aisha cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y dio un suspiro. "Pues veras Happy, hace unos años cuando solo éramos Rena, el y yo, nos encontramos con un demonio llamado Berrut, una bestia imponente y monstruosamente poderosa que usaba el hielo como energía, esa bestia casi mató a Elsword pero decidió no hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Elsword puede resonar o absorber la oscuridad que hay alrededor después de que derrotáramos a los demonios menores que venían con Berrut, lo dejo ir para ver hasta donde llegarían sus poderes, lo que él no sabía es que quien absorbía la oscuridad no era Elsword, era Corlunga, la magia de Elsword es un poco distinta a la de los demás, tiene vida propia y cobró forma dentro de el, pero estaba siendo corrompida por la oscuridad que absorbía después de cada batalla, años después nos encontramos con Berrut otra vez pero esta vez Elsword hizo un pacto con Corlunga, el absorbería y drenaría la oscuridad de Corlunga hacia el mismo para que no se corrompiera y el espíritu de Corlunga prometió convertir esa oscuridad en poder, Els logro derrotar a Berrut y hacerse mucho mas fuerte después de esto pero a lo que quería llegar es a que después de que Berrut casi lo matara Elsword empezó a apreciar la vida mucho mas, ama estar vivo y tiene miedo a la muerte, aunque no tema luchar contra ningún enemigo hay uno al que si le teme porque sabe que no puede derrotarlo, el tiempo, cada año que pasa no lo ve como un año más, sino como un año menos, y uno más sin saber de Elesis, una manera triste de ver el tiempo para alguien tan joven pero…es molesto que tenga razón".

Todos los que estaban en la mesa se quedaron en silencio por un rato, todos ellos tenían pasados tristes y por eso entendían lo que Elsword pensaba hasta que Erza rompió el silencio.

"Entiendo, la idea de la fiesta sorpresa queda completamente cancelada" dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa.

"¿Dónde vas Erza?" preguntó Lucy.

"A dar una vuelta" respondió.

"Chung dijo que "el" estaría en el bosque entrenando así que no pierdas el tiempo buscándolo en su casa" dijo Gray quien se había dado cuenta de a donde se dirigía Titania.

Erza se detuvo por un momento mientras Gray hablaba pero seguía de espaldas a este –fue bastante obvio- pensó Erza antes de salir caminando del gremio y dirigirse al bosque detrás de Fairy Hills.

…

**POV DE ERZA**

Caminaba por el bosque hasta que escuche un sonido de quiebre, camine hacia el sonido por unos minutos hasta que vi a Elsword sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra un árbol descansando y unos metros de el había una espada de madera muy astillada y una roca gigantesca partida en varios pedazos.

-Ese entrenamiento lo he hecho yo también, no es nada fácil- pensé antes de sentarme del otro lado del árbol de espaldas a Elsword.

"Hola Infinity Sword, ¿Cansado por algo tan fácil?" le pregunté, solo pude escuchar un "Haha" salir de su boca.

"Quizás, que sucede Titania, no hubieses venido hasta aquí solo para burlarte de mi y aun quedan 3 días para que podamos ir a misiones por ordenes del maestro así que dudo que me busques para eso" me dijo.

"Aisha me conto sobre tu pasado y sobre Berrut, ¿puedes controlar la magia oscura?" le pregunté aun de espaldas a él sentada en el suelo contra el árbol.

"Un poco, es poderosa pero inestable, maldita enana de las coletas, debería de dejar de contarle mi vida a todo el mundo, supongo que está bien si eres tú y tu equipo, después de todo se que ustedes han pasado por cosas peores" me respondió, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que nos tenía confianza.

"Titania, ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que me gustas? Me dijo es un tono burlista mientras se movía para sentarse a mi lado así que supuse que era una broma pero aun así me sonroje un poco.

"Que eres un idiota, es broma" le respondí ganándome una sonrisa de su parte, de un momento a otro Elsword me había tomado de la mano y me había levantado del suelo, "¿Dónde vamos?" fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

"Al gremio, quiero preguntarle algo al maestro" me dijo.

**POV DE ELSWORD**

Entramos al gremio y por alguna razón todos se nos quedaron viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué miran idiotas?" gruñí, Lucy se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a nosotros.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron que eran novios?" preguntó la rubia.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE, DE QUE HABLAS LUCY?" gritamos Erza y yo levantando los brazos, en ese momento me di cuenta de que aun tenia a Erza de la mano, ambos soltamos rápidamente y yo empecé a silbar.

"N-no es lo que parece Lucy" decía Erza moviendo sus brazos delante de ella.

Lucy la miro con cara poco convencida y habló "Como sea Erza, luego me contaras, ¿podrías acompañarme?, Quiero comprar ropa nueva" Erza asintió con la cabeza y se marcho con Lucy sin voltear a verme intencionalmente.

-Como sea debo ir a hablar con el maestro- me acerque al bar y le pregunte a Mirajane donde se encontraba el maestro.

"Esta arriba en su oficina como siempre Els, por cierto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" me dijo.

"Acabas de hacerlo, pero adelante" le dije burlándome un poco.

"¿Rena qué tipo de relación tiene con Raven?" me preguntó, rápidamente me di cuenta de por donde venia esto pero igual le respondí.

"Raven fue el cuarto en unirse a nuestro grupo, desde que llego se llevaba bien con Rena, al principio pensé que era por ser los mayores pero luego empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y creo que hay mas entre ellos que amistad, especialmente por el lado de Rena, ya sabes Raven quiere dar esa imagen de tipo duro todo el tiempo pero en el fondo es un blando aunque dijo una vez que Rena le recordaba mucho a su difunta esposa Seris" le respondí a Mira, pude ver que se decepciono un poco pero volvió a su sonrisa usual y se fue a atender las mesas, yo seguí mi camino hacia la oficina del maestro y toque la puerta.

"Puedes pasar" se escucho desde adentro, abrí la puerta y vi que el maestro estaba sentado sobre su escritorio bebiendo así que me incline de espaldas a la pared.

"Viejo, ¿Qué sabes sobre el Daimatou Enbu de este año?" le pregunté al maestro.

"Pues solo sé que este año será muy similar al anterior, tendrá el mismo sistema de combates y eventos ya que el año pasado fue muy popular pero habrá un cambio, serán 8 participantes por cada equipo y los gremios solo podrán enviar un equipo, esto se decidió así porque el torneo durara 7 días en vez de 5 como antes, y solo se podrán seleccionar 2 magos para que sirvan de sustitutos en cualquier emergencia" me respondió el maestro.

Yo permanecí en mi sitio pensando –creo que se que trama el viejo- y justo como pensé el maestro habló.

"Mañana mismo anunciare los miembros que participaran para que tenga tiempo de entrenar durante estos dos meses, ahora vete a hacer cualquier cosa, tengo papeles del consejo que quemar" dijo el viejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos cerrados como siempre lo hace.

Al salir del gremio noté que ya se había hecho tarde y decidí irme a pegarme una ducha y dormir.

"Daimatou Enbu, ojala hayan tipos muy fuertes".

…

Hoy es el día todos estamos reunidos en el gremio y el maestro está parado sobre la baranda del segundo piso apunto de hablar.

"Muy bien mocosos, he estudiado las habilidades de cada uno, que tanto han mejorado y lo que son capaces de hacer, tomando en cuenta todo esto he decidido los 8 participantes que nos representaran en el Daimatou Enbu mas los dos suplentes, es un requisito que se escoja un líder para el equipo, empezare por los suplentes" dijo el maestro.

"Lucy Heartfillia y Eve serán las suplentes" Lucy se emociono un poco y Eve se sintió un poco decepcionada por estar de suplente sabiendo que es tan poderosa como los demás, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no les ha dado suficiente confianza a los miembros del gremio y que quizás por eso el maestro no la puso en el equipo oficial.

"Ahora los miembros oficiales, el líder será el último en ser nombrado".

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Chung Seiker"

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Erza Scarlet"

"Raven"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Elsword Sieghart"

"Laxus Dreyar"

**"ESTE AÑO EL TORNEO VOLVERÁ A SER NUESTRO, AQUÍ VAMOS MOCOSOS".**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: No explicare las formas de cada participante o me volvería loco, de todas maneras ustedes ya los deben conocer bastante bien, los personajes nuevos los explicare en su momento y con respecto a la armadura de Elsword pueden buscarla por internet si no la conocen.**

"Ya sé que no te gustan los cumpleaños pero este parece un buen regalo para uno, además ya eres oficialmente un adulto ¿No crees Infinity Sword?" dijo Erza Scarlet dándole un codazo al joven.

"Hmm puede que tengas razón Titania" dijo Elsword devolviéndole el codazo. "¿Qué te parece ser mi compañera de entrenamientos durante estos 2 meses?".

Erza se emociono por la idea ya que había aceptado para sí misma que Elsword le atraía, se lo había ganado después de todo. "Cuenta conmigo".

Por todo el gremio se podía ver corriendo a Chung con Cana detrás de este intentando emborracharlo y en una mesa estaba Rena sentada con Raven, Gajeel, Levy y Pantherlily.

Rena abrazaba a Raven pero este ponía una cara de tipo duro y miraba hacia otro lado aunque se podía ver que estaba sonrojado. "Raven felicidades, no llevamos mucho en el gremio y ya estarás en un evento tan importante" dijo Rena.

"El maestro me pidió que le enseñara mi magia en privado así que supongo que era para esto pero debo admitir que no estoy muy emocionado por participar en el torneo" dijo el cuervo.

"Quizá yo te pueda dar un pequeño incentivo luego" dijo la arquera guiñando un ojo y haciendo que Raven se pusiera del color del cabello de Erza.

"Lo tendré en mente" respondió.

"Oe Raven supongo que haremos equipo para entrenar" dijo Gajeel, Raven simplemente asintió.

En otra mesa estaban Natsu y Gray discutiendo por cual tenía más fans que irían al Daimatou Enbu, se golpeaban con sillas y todo lo que podían, Natsu le robó los pantalones a Gray y se los lanzo a Mirajane en la cabeza, Gray le congelo el cabello a Natsu y así pasaron varios minutos.

"Ustedes dos van a ser un equipo para entrenar estos dos meses enteros así aprenderán a llevarse bien idiotas" dijo el maestro Makarov golpeando a ambos.

"Aye!" Fue lo único que pudieron contestar.

Chung aun seguía siendo perseguido por Cana hasta que Laxus la detuvo. "Ya detente de una vez Cana" dijo el Dragon Slayer del rayo, Cana hizo un puchero y se sentó en el suelo a beber de su barril.

"Gracias Laxus-san" dijo Chung.

"No te preocupes, escucha, voy a entrenar estos 2 meses con el Raijinshuu y como ya los demás escogieron equipos para entrenar si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, pero no te confundas, será duro" dijo el mago de clase S.

"Estoy preparado" fue la respuesta que obtuvo del joven.

Pasaron unas horas y todos se prepararon para marcharse a entrenar, se acordó que todos se reunirían en la plaza de Crocus en exactamente 2 meses para el Daimatou Enbu y que los grupos que irían a entrenar no necesariamente tenían que ser los participantes sino también los miembros que quisieran acompañarlos. Aisha menciono que se quedaría en el gremio para aprender magia del maestro.

Gajeel, Levy, Rena, Raven y Pantherlily se fueron a las montañas, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Eve, Charle y Happy se fueron sin rumbo fijo a hacerse fuertes en las aventuras con las que se cruzaran, el Raijinshuu y Chung se fueron a la zona de entrenamiento habitual del Raijinshuu con una compañera borracha poco usual y por ultimo Erza y Elsword decidieron irse en solitario a las montañas Variari donde el frio congela cualquier cosa y de un segundo a otro cambia para mostrar un calor terrible que cocina hasta la roca para fortalecer su resistencia.

Y así comienza una gran aventura para los magos de Fairy Tail.

**DOS MESES HAN PASADO-POV DE ERZA**

Han pasado dos meses desde que nos separamos para entrenar, voy en el tren camino a Crocus con cierto pelirrojo dormido en el asiento de al lado, durante este tiempo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, sabemos cosas del otro que incluso nuestros amigos de toda la vida no saben y somos casi inseparables, es raro como de un momento a otro alguien que conociste por casualidad puede llegar a importarte tanto pero es gratificante, además de que hemos coordinado y mejorado nuestra magia en niveles increíbles.

El tren se detuvo y yo desperté a Elsword dándole un golpecito en el brazo, el lleva ahora una armadura que yo le ayude a construir, en cierta forma es muy similar al demonio Berrut, la bautizamos "Evil Tracer" y su espada común tiene una forma más robusta y es de color azul que se asemeja a la armadura.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó Elsword estirando los brazos y levantándose de su asiento.

"Si ya estamos en Crocus, se supone que deberíamos encontrarnos con los demás en la plaza, recoge tus cosas y vámonos" le dije, recogió sus cosas del vagón y empezamos a caminar por las calles de Fiore, había mucha gente en la calle y todos se veían muy alegres por el primer día del Daimatou Enbu, me tropecé con alguien y pedí disculpas pero al fijarme quien era me alegre un poco.

"¿Kagura, Así que vas a participar este año también?" Pregunté.

"Por supuesto, quiero la revancha después de todo" me respondió, antes de que yo pudiera contestar note que Elsword estaba viendo a la espada de Kagura con cierto odio en sus ojos.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Kagura.

"Soy Elsword Sieghart, mago de Fairy Tail y participante del Daimatou Enbu, ¿esa espada es Fugutaiten? La espada del odio" preguntó Elsword, Kagura y yo nos sorprendimos por el hecho de que Elsword conociera la espada de Kagura y me pareció más extraño aun que Elsword pareciera estar irritado por la presencia de la espada, también note que de la runa en su mano izquierda donde se encuentra Corlunga parecía desbordar un aura destructiva.

"Así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo Kagura aun un poco sorprendida.

"Olvídalo no es nada importante, espero pelear contra ti en el torneo" dijo Elsword retando a Kagura y apretando su mano izquierda, ella acepto su desafío y le dio la mano en forma de respeto, Kagura se despidió de mi y se marchó.

Elsword y yo seguimos caminando por la calle en dirección a la plaza. –Le preguntare luego sobre lo que acaba de pasar- pensé.

Unas calles más adelante alcanzamos a ver la plaza, no éramos los primeros en llegar, el grupo de Raven y Gajeel ya estaba allí.

"Hola idiotas ¿Cómo los trata la vida?" gritó Elsword mientras nos acercábamos.

"Parece que irte a entrenar solo entreno tu bocota, fenómeno de las espadas" replicó Gajeel pero ambos estaban sonrientes, típicos amigos idiotas.

Elsword siguió hablando estupideces con Gajeel sobre que tan fuertes se habían hecho y yo me dirigí donde Levy, Raven y Rena los últimos dos estaban tomados de manos.

"Er-chan" Levy salto a darme un abrazo, se lo devolví y me dispuse a saludar a los otros 2.

"¿Así que por fin son una pareja?" les pregunté.

"Bueno ese es el tipo de cosas que pasan después de unos meses viviendo juntos, así que si aplicamos esa lógica tu deberías ser novia de Elsword, además ustedes estaban solitos, nosotros estábamos acompañados" dijo Rena con una mueca macabra, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Arrastre a Rena fuera del oído de todos y le pregunte "¿Es tan obvio?".

"Si y mucho, además creo que tu también le gustas a él, es fácil darse cuenta, Els se comporta como un idiota con todo el mundo pero siempre es más atento contigo y se ahorra la mayoría de sus estupideces" respondió Rena.

"¿En serio crees eso?" dije con la cara del color de mi cabello.

"Sip, y creo que deberías aclarar las cosas con ese idiota cuando puedas o sino el lo hará primero que tu y créeme que no es nada sutil" dijo Rena.

De un momento a otro alguien me puso una mano en el hombro y rece a todos los dioses nórdicos porque no fuera Elsword, me di vuelta y menos mal que no era el sino Natsu.

"Io Erza".

Le di un golpe bastante fuerte en la cara pero Natsu apenas se movió. "Idiota me asustaste".

"Ha, ahora necesitaras más que eso para derribarme Erza, todos nos hemos vuelto más fuertes, incluso Lucy" dijo Natsu haciendo que Lucy lo viera con cara asesina, salude a los demás incluso a Juvia que estaba acosando a Gray y entonces llego el grupo de Laxus y Chung.

"Hola chicos, ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo Chung, los demás caminando detrás de él menos Laxus que se había ido a sentar en una banca.

"AL FIN ESTAMOS TODOS REUNIDOS" Grito Elsword que apareció de la nada abrazado por los hombros por Natsu y empezando a cantar canciones sobre peleas, fue algo bizarro pero extrañaba Fairy Tail.

Natsu y Elsword empezaron a abrazar más y más gente por los hombros hasta formar una cadena en la que yo misma me vi atrapada y nos reunimos en un círculo, todos los miembros presentes.

"**ESTO ES FAIRY TAIL**" gritamos al mismo tiempo celebrando que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

"Me alegra ver que mis mocosos siguen siendo igual de idiotas" dijo un hombre pequeño que se acercaba caminando con los demás miembros del gremio.

"Viejo" gritaron Els y Natsu al mismo tiempo, parecían una especie de payasos sincronizados en todo lo que decían o hacían.

"¿Preparados para mantener a Fairy Tail como el número 1 de Fiore?" preguntó el maestro, todos dieron una respuesta afirmativa.

"Muy bien entonces les explicare como funcionara este año, como ganamos el año pasado este año no tendremos que pasar por eliminación sino que entraremos directamente, cada gremio tendrá un edificio con un gran número de habitaciones como alojamiento pero tienen la libertad de usar varias personas una misma habitación si desean y se usara las mismas reglas y modalidad del año pasado en los eventos y peleas, con la diferencia de que el sexto día será un modo de combate especial y el séptimo será una sorpresa".

Todos nos dirigimos al enorme edificio que sería nuestro alojamiento a dejar nuestras cosas, escogimos habitaciones, todas eran muy similares, como pensé Rena y Raven estaban en la misma.

Todos nos fuimos al estadio y nos dirigieron por un camino que varios ya conocíamos, las entradas a la Arena, todos estaban listos menos.

"¿Donde está Raven?" pregunté al darme cuenta de que faltaba, unos segundos después apareció corriendo con la cara tan roja como un tomate y ajustándose la ropa.

"¿Eh? Raven no me digas q-" me cortó.

"No preguntes".

Afuera se podía escuchar la voz del narrador, el mismo del año anterior.

"BIENVENIDOS AL DAIMATOU ENBU, EL GRAN TORNEO QUE SE REALIZA CADA AÑO PARA ESCOGER AL GREMIO NUMERO UNO DE FIORE, ES HORA DE PRESENTAR A LOS GREMIOS PARTICIPANTES, ESTE AÑO EL PRIMERO ES EL GREMIO QUE TODOS AMAN POR SU DESTRUCTIVIDAD, EL GREMIO NUMERO UNO DE FIORE, **FAIRY TAIL**".

Entramos al terreno con el brazo derecho en alto haciendo la señal de Fairy Tail, todo el público nos animaba y gritaba nuestro nombre a diferencia del año pasado.

Nos detuvimos y el presentador volvió a hablar "Este año el gremio número de Fiore tiene nuevos poderosos integrantes que ya se habían hecho una gran fama por su propia cuenta, Elsword Sieghart el caza recompensas conocido como Infinity Sword y de su mismo grupo el gran mercenario veterano Raven, también esta su compañero artillero y defensor, el príncipe de Hamel, Chung Seiker, y también los miembros del equipo del año pasado, conocido como Kurogane, Gajeel Redfox el Dragon Slayer del hierro, el usuario de la poderosa magia de creación de hielo, Gray Fullbuster, la diosa pelirroja que todo el mundo conoce como la mujer más fuerte de Fiore, Titania, Erza Scarlet y por último la máquina de pelea, el Dragon Slayer del rayo que venció a Jura el mago santo, Laxus Dreyar, todos los demás gremios tendrán que vérselas con Fairy Tail si quieren ganar este torneo" dijo el presentador.

"Ahora los demás gremios en orden de clasificación de ultimo a primero, QUATRO CERBERUS, este año viene con sus viejos integrantes mas algunos nuevos por el aumento de participantes en los equipos, el borracho que usa la palma de incisión, Bacchus, luego sus viejos compañeros, Yaeger, War Cry, Rocker, Nobarly y sus nuevos integrantes Sems, Block y Nerf".

"Delante de estos está BLUE PEGASUS, están conformados por el poderoso mago de los perfumes aunque un tanto bizarro Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, seguido por, Eve Terms, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Jenny Realight, el Exceed Nichiya y los nuevos integrantes los gemelos Cutie y Kongo".

"Este año en tercer lugar en la clasificación sin contar a Fairy Tail, entra SABERTOOTH, con los integrantes del año pasado más algunos nuevos, los Dragon Slayer de la luz y la sombra, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheeney, con ellos Orga Nanagear, Dobengal, Rufus Lohr y su hermana Lure Lohr, el nuevo integrante Daikotsu y por ultimo alguien que no esperábamos que regresara a Sabertooth pero aquí está de vuelta por la revancha, Minerva Orland".

"En segundo lugar, este año vienen más dispuestos a ganar que nunca, de nuevo con sus miembros estrella, LAMIA SCALE, entre ellos están Jura Neekis el mago santo, Lyon Vastia el usuario de Ice Make al igual que Gray de Fairy Tail, Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, Chelia Blendy la God Slayer del viento, y los nuevos integrantes Sho y Wally Buchanan"

"¿Sho y Wally se unieron a Lamia?" dije, aunque al verlos ahí era algo obvio.

"Y para terminar, en primer lugar, esta el gremio femenina MERMAID HEEL, integrado por su hermosa y letal líder Kagura Mikazuchi, la ex miembro de Sabertooth Yukino Aguria, Beth Vanderwood, Arania Web, Risley Law, Milliana y las nuevas integrantes, Tsubaki Kendo y Omu Mizu".

"**CON ESTO PODEMOS DAR COMIENZO AL DAIMATOU ENBU**".


	11. Chapter 11

Ya ha pasado casi una hora desde la presentación de los gremios participantes en el torneo.

"TODOS LOS GREMIOS DEBEN ESCOGER A 1 MIEMBRO PARA PARTICIPAR EN EL EVENTO DIARIO Y LOS COMBATES SERAN ESCOGIDOS AL AZAR, ASI QUE TODOS LOS GREMIOS POR FAVOR ESCOJAN A SU PARTICIPANTE Y DIRIGANSE A SUS LUGARES FUERA DE LA ARENA" Dijo el presentador con su típica voz inconfundible.

"Yo lo hare, siempre he querido ser de utilidad para el gremio" dijo Chung decido, nadie se negó, simplemente lo animaron y se fueron a su lugar.

Luego de que todos los gremios habían escogido a su participante el narrador empezó a explicar el primer evento.

"EL PRIMER EVENTO SE LLAMA CATCH THE FLY" En la arena se empezó a crear una barrera mágica en forma de domo. "POR CADA PARTICIPANTE SE LIBERAN 10 DE ESTAS PEQUEÑAS AMIGAS EN EL CAMPO, LOS PARTICIPANTES DEBERAN ATRAPARLAS CADA UNA CUENTA COMO 1 PUNTO, EL RESULTADO FINAL DEPENDERA DE CUANTAS MOSCAS ATRAPE, SUENA SENCILLO PERO AQUÍ UNA MUESTRAS DE LO QUE ESTAS PEQUEÑAS PUEDEN HACER" En las paredes de la arena se abrieron un par de compuertas que dejaron salir unas moscas con apariencia robótica del tamaño de un ave y empezaron a volar alrededor del campo a velocidad increíbles a penas se podían ver. "Además el truco está en que debes atrapar las moscas sin destruirlas, si lo haces se te descontara un punto por mosca destruida, al atraparlas las moscas desaparecen y son contadas como punto".

"Ha!, parece que empezaremos con buen pie" dijo Elsword sonriendo a los demás miembros del equipo en su lugar designado.

"¿A qué te refieres Elsword?" preguntó Laxus.

"Solo observa, este es el evento perfecto para Chung" contestó el pelirrojo.

En medio de la arena apareció una pantalla de lacrima-vision con forma de ruleta para escoger los turnos al azar, uno por uno fueron pasando.

Sabertooth-Dobengal: 6

Lamia Scale-Lyon: 7

Blue Pegasus-Nichiya: 9 (Se desmayaron con su olor, incluso sin tener nariz)

Quatro Cerberus-Nerf: 4

"Es el turno del gremio de las bellezas, Mermaid Heel, por ellas esta Arania Web" dijo el narrador, Arania entró a la arena y unos segundos después salieron las moscas.

"Esto será fácil" dijo la extravagante chica.

"**SPIDER'S NEST**" Dijo mientras levantaba sus manos para que de ellas salieran círculos mágicos disparando telarañas por toda la arena atrapando a las moscas sin ningún problema.

"Parece que después de todo nada mejor para casar un insecto que una araña" dijo el presentador. "Con esto Mermaid Heel se coloca en primer lugar, ahora es el turno de Chung uno de los miembros más resientes de Fairy Tail" la arena empezó a ser limpiada con magia.

-Bien, es hora de ganar unos puntos- pensó Chung mientras se colocaba el guante de su armadura y levantándose para entrar a la Arena, al entrar a todas las chicas en la arena les salieron corazones en los ojos y empezaron a gritar "CHUNG-SAMAAAAAAAA".

"Cana no permitirá que le quiten al rubio-sama, el rubio-sama es de Cana" gritaba Cana borracha desde el palco de Fairy Tail.

"Oe oe, ¿no se supone que la enamorada rara que habla en tercera persona soy yo?" dijo Juvia.

Chung estaba demasiado concentrado para hacerle caso, caminó hasta el centro de la arena y se abrieron las compuertas dejando salir a las moscas.

"Aquí voy" Chung dio un salto hacia arriba apuntando su cañón hacia abajo y disparándolo para impulsarse a una altura considerable, lleno sus pulmones a tope y dejo salir un grito enorme cargado de magia "**IRON HOWLING**" la honda sonora golpeo a las moscas dejándolas completamente aturdidas, toda la gente en el estadio se cubría los oídos exacto Gajeel y Natsu que estaban acostumbrados a los gruñidos y regaños de sus padres dragones.

"Así que Natsu no es el único que puede hacer tanto ruido como un dragón" dijo Erza cubriéndose los oídos.

"Roguemos para que cobra nunca se cruce con este tipo" dijo Gray en tono burlista.

Las moscas empezaron a caer en el suelo incapaces de moverse lo que le permitió a Chung moverse para atraparlas, la ultima mosca logro recobrarse cuando Chung se dirigía a recogerla pero antes de que pudiera ir lejos el joven apunto su cañón hacia ella y se deslizó lo suficientemente cerca para dejar salir un disparo de pura magia que atrapo a la mosca. "**SUDDEN BURSTER**".

"Increíble, parece que los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail también son muy hábiles, con esto Fairy Tail empata en primer lugar con Mermaid Heel" dijo el presentador.

El maestro Makarov estaba sentado en el palco de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en el dinero del premio.

Chung se reunió con su equipo y fue felicitado por ellos. "Bien hecho, solo espera que Cana te atrape ahora" dijo Elsword estirando su puño para chocarlo con el de Chung. "Ni me lo recuerdes" dijo este.

"Bien ahora solo queda esperar a que sea nuestro turno en los combates diarios" dijo Erza.

Para los combates se uso el mismo sistema de selección, solo que primero se escogían los gremios y luego los combatientes, en esta ocasión el primer combate seria entre Quatro Cerberus y Fairy Tail.

"Ahora la ruleta dirá los participantes" dijo el presentador, la ruleta empezó a girar y se detuvo en Block. "Parece que el primer participante es Block, el nuevo prodigio de Quatro Cerberus, este hombre llego a ser un mago de Clase S en Quatro Cerberus titulo que solo comparte con Bacchus, dicen que tiene una de las defensas más increíbles vistas".

La ruleta empezó a girar otra vez y esta vez se detuvo en Raven. "Oh esto será interesante de ver, el novato de oro de Quatro Cerberus contra el mercenario veterano de Fairy Tail".

Raven se dirigió a la arena por el pasillo hasta que entró, la gente gritaba como loca, su adversario ya estaba en la arena, un joven alto, de cabello blanco, unos 20 años con una pañoleta camuflajeada en la cabeza y un atuendo militar.

"Raven, esfuérzate" se podía escuchar una voz demasiado familiar, era Rena gritando desde el palco, Raven saludó con la mano para que supiera que la había oído y volvió su atención hacia Block.

"El combate tiene un tiempo límite de 30 minutos, yo seré el juez – CABO" dijo la calabaza, mascota y juez del Daimatou Enbu. "**Empiecen**".

Sin perder tiempo Raven tomo su espada con su mano humana y se preparó para el combate, Block salió corriendo hacia él, sacando un enorme mazo que cargaba en su espalda, empezó a lanzar golpes con el de manera muy confiada pero Raven pudo esquivarlos apenas, es muy rápido con esa arma a pesar de ser tan pesada, logró esquivar un golpe pesado que lo dejo descolgado así que dio una vuelta para impulsarse y golpeó su arma con su brazo Nasod con suficiente fuerza para romper el mango "**WEAPON BREAKER**" Block no se dio por vencido y le arrojo el mango de su arma, lo desvió con su espada pero se distrajo lo suficiente como para que Block se acercara, Block lanzo un poderoso golpee con sus manos desnudas, gracias a los reflejos entrenados de Raven pudo saltar a tiempo.

"Tus golpes no son los únicos potentes" dijo mientras caía preparando su brazo Nasod.

"**EARTH BREAKER**" cayó con suficiente fuerza y velocidad dando un golpe tan potente a Block que causo que el suelo se destruyera dejando un enorme cráter, saltó rápidamente fuera del agujero, su experiencia le decía que nunca debes confiarte, y menos cuando no puedes ver por tanto polvo.

"WOW A ESO LLAMO POTENCIA DESTRUCTIVA" Dijo el narrador.

Al disiparse el polvo se pudo ver lo que Raven se temía, Block salió de los escombros intacto.

"Justo lo que pensé, usaste un hechizo defensivo, ¿no es así?" preguntó Raven.

"**Crystal Wall**, puedo encerrarme en una esfera de un cristal tan duro como el acero y además." Estiró su mano hacia arriba y desde su muñeca se empezó a formar una estaca de cristal. "**Crystal Spear**, también puedo usar este cristal como un arma"-

"¿Tan duro como el acero?, no seas tan arrogante, yo me he enfrentado al acero de un dragón y te aseguro que tu cristal no es ni la mitad de resistente." Dijo Raven.

"Pues eso lo vamos a averiguar" Respondió Block.

"Esto está a punto de acabar" dijeron Elsword y Gajeel al mismo tiempo en el lugar reservado a los participantes de Fairy Tail.

"¿A que se refieren?" preguntó Gray.

"Bueno, ¿has visto mi Lightning Step? Digamos que es una modificación de cierta técnica de Raven, mientras mi técnica me permite aumentar mi velocidad gradualmente la de Raven le da una velocidad inhumana por unos segundos cuando es activada y si conozco a Raven diría que intentara hacer que Block use su **Crystal Wall** otra vez.

-Parece que el mocoso es bueno con las estrategias, es similar a Natsu, idiotas normalmente y genios del combate- Pensó Laxus, demasiado orgulloso para felicitar a alguien en voz alta.

"¿Para que querría hacer que sacara su defensa otra vez?" volvió a preguntar Gray, esta vez Gajeel le respondió con una sonrisa macabra.

"No subestimes el poder el acero, solo sigue viendo el combate" dijo Gajeel regresando la mirada a la pelea.

"**Charged Bolt**" Raven bajo su brazo y una bola de acero lo cubrió, de esta empezaron a salir un montón de púas metalicas, una logro perforarle el hombro a Block quien no se esperaba el ataque.

"Maldito, no dejare que vuelvas a alcanzarme" Gritó Block irritado.

"Estas en mi camino y en el de mi gremio, así que lo siento pero no puedo jugar más contigo, es tiempo de acabar esto, **Shadow Step**" Raven desapareció en un flash negro y volvió a aparecer justo detrás de Block con su brazo Nasod listo para acabar la pelea, Block apenas tuvo tiempo de usar su **Crystal Wall**.

Raven usó otro Shadow Step y apareció justo en frente de Block quien estaba recubierto por su muro de cristal haciendo imposible que se moviera. "Acabas de perder el combate al cubrirte con esa cosa e incapacitar tu movimiento, confías demasiado en tu defensa, hasta aquí llegaste". Raven estiro su brazo Nasod y levanto su espada, sobre su hombro derecho "**Arc Enemy**"aparecieron flotando 4 estacas de acero sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cuervo golpeo su espada con potencia inhumana contra la cobertura de Block y con cada golpe una estaca se incrustaba en el cristal agrietándolo, luego de la cuarta estaca sin perder tiempo Raven se inclino y apuntó su hombro hacia Block clavando sus pies con fuerza y lanzándose contra él con tanta velocidad que creó un boom supersónico. "**POWER ASSAULT**" el golpe arrastró a Block por el campo rompiendo su muro y lanzándolo contra la pared del coliseo dejándolo inconsciente.

"Victoria para Fairy Tail-Cabo" dijo la calabaza.

Todo el mundo en el estadio empezó a gritar y celebrar.

"OTROS 10 PUNTOS BIEN MERECIDOS PARA FAIRY TAIL, ESTE AÑO PARECE IMPARABLE" dijo el narrador.

Raven se giro hacia el palco de Fairy Tail buscando a cierta arquera pero no estaba, aunque Raven tenía una idea de dónde podía estar.

El cuervo salió de la arena y caminó por los pasillos, se recostó de la pared de un pasillo oscuro y sin mirar a los lados hablo "¿Qué tipo de premio se lleva el ganador?".

…

"¿Quieres averiguarlo? Huhuhu".

EN EL EDIFICIO DESIGNADO A FAIRY TAIL UNAS HORAS DESPUES

El maestro Makarov estaba sentado hablando con Jura en el bar quien había ido a visitarlo mientras que todo el gremio estaba en lo típico, dándoselo golpes y siendo regañados por Erza.

"Makarov-Dono, tengo curiosidad de donde consiguió esos nuevos miembros, tienen fuerzas considerables" preguntó Jura.

"Hmm, solo digamos que una de mis mocosas se enamoro sin darse cuenta de un mocoso hecho para ser miembro de Fairy Tail" dijo Makarov levantando su jarra de cerveza y señalando con la vista a cierta pelirroja que estaba regañando a Gray y Natsu mientras estos se abrazaban y cantaban al ritmo de Ayer Sir.

"Huh, así que es eso, ya veo, Fairy Tail solo atrae problemas, eso es lo que lo hace interesante" dijo Jura sonriendo.

Erza se sentó en un la barra luego de haber regañado a Natsu y Gray, al lado de Mirajane, quien estaba disfrutando de no ser la bartender por una vez.

"Que lastima que aquí no vendan pastel de fresa" dijo Erza.

"Huhu, cierto, por cierto Erza, como les fue a Elsword y tu mientras estaban entrenando" dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa que obviamente ocultaba algo detrás.

"¿A qué te refieres?" contestó la pelirroja.

"Ya sabes, Elsword y tu deben haberse vuelto un poco mas… Cercanos" dijo Mira haciendo que Erza se sonrojara.

"NO PASO NADA DE ESO" Grito Erza haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, pero les lanzó una mirada y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo para asegurar que sus cabezas siguieran sobre sus hombros.

Elsword entro al bar sin su armadura, en su lugar llevaba uno jeans ajustados y una franela negra pero lo raro era que no llevaba zapatos. "QUIEN COJONES SE LLEVO MIS ZAPATOS" gritaba el Infinity Sword.

"Oe oe, ¿quieres pelea fenómeno de las espadas? Espera, ¿Acabo de usar un insulto creado por Gray? Me doy asco a mí mismo" dijo Natsu confundido.

"Pues venga" Replico Elsword.

"Cálmate Elsword, recuerda que hace rato te los pedí prestados porque los míos se rompieron y tú tienes varios pares" dijo Chung alzando un pie para dejar ver que el llevaba unas botas negras propiedad del Infinity Sword.

"Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo" dijo Elsword haciendo una cara extraña y rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" apareció Erza a regañar a todos, Natsu, Gray e incluso Chung se abrazaron y empezaron a actuar como los mejores amigos.

"Así me gusta" Dijo Erza, pero al darse cuenta de que Elsword no le había hecho caso se giro furiosa.

"A mí no me mires con esa cara, no te tengo miedo como esos 3 idiotas" Dijo Elsword haciendo enfadar a Erza la cual estaba que hervía de la rabia porque nunca nadie se había atrevido a no hacerle caso.

"ELSWORD NO SEAS INSOLENTE" Gritó Erza equipándose una espada.

Elsword seguía parado con su lado derecho hacia Erza sin darle mucha importancia con los ojos cerrados, abrió el ojo derecho y al ver que Erza tenía una espada en la mano apuntándolo contestó. "¿Huh? Si quieres pelea entonces Bring It On." Elsword levanto su mano y la apretó dejando salir un destello de la runa de Corlunga.

"Ya ya, cálmense, recuerden que este no es el gremio" dijo Mirajane parándose en medio de los pelirrojos. "Si quieren disminuir la tensión sexual entre ustedes háganlo de otra forma, los regaño Mirajane con una sonrisa macabra.

"¿QUEEEEEEE?" Gritaron Erza y Elsword al mismo tiempo sonrojándose del color de sus cabellos.

"Como sea, te lo dejare pasar por esta vez" dijo Erza aclarándose la garganta y desapareciendo su espada, Elsword bajo la mano, ambos fueron y se sentaron con su grupo habitual.

"Necesito un pastel de fresa o me volveré loca" lloriqueaba Erza.

"Huh, casi lo olvido, te compre uno cuando estábamos en la ciudad antes de que empezara el torneo" Dijo Elsword, casi sin darle importancia. "Está en mi maleta puedes irlo a buscar si quieres".

Erza se quedo con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendida y para aun mayor sorpresa de los demás se le tiro encima a Elsword rompiendo la mesa para darle un abrazo.

"Ya veo a lo que te referías Makarov-Dono".


End file.
